I Will Remember You
by Yami Kero
Summary: Tommy receives word from Jason that an old friend has come to pay a visit. Explanations are made, conflicts arise, & romance in between them. TommyKim pairing. PG13 for slight cursing. later on that is.
1. Meeting Up With Old Friends

I Will Remember You:  
  
Hey all you Power Rangers fans. Sorry for the hold up. This one takes place during the PRDT season. Of course there will be a few flashbacks from certain episodes of which I know of. One is called 'There's no business like snow business, pt. I, & another episode of when Dr. Tommy Oliver obtains the black gem & it also celebrates I think... I'm not sure exactly but I think 50 years of Power Ranger episode airings. I can't remember the name of the episode yet... I was going to add a little bit of some of the parts from the 'White Thunder' episode later on in my story. I'm still waiting for the rest of the episodes to air. The idea is mine & I'll be adding a few explanations later on.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own Power Rangers or any of its characters. It belongs to Saban.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting up with Old Friends  
  
"Yet another day & same old class," sighed Doctor Oliver, as he entered the high school facility, getting to his usually loud, yet hyper class. It had been quite a while since the incident on that island, trying to escape the tyrannodrones sent by Mesogog. And from teaching 3 mischievous teenagers to becoming Power Rangers, since the dino gems had selected them anyway. As well as reliving his time as a Power Ranger those years ago, especially when he teamed up with the Red Space Ranger, Andros, as well as other Red Rangers from other years, including recognizing a familiar face. Jason, the original leader of the Power Rangers. They battled on the moon against 4 robot generals that were trying to revive King Mondo of the Machine Empire & Serpentera, the ship that Lord Zedd used against the original Power Rangers. With the help of Cole, the Red Wild Force Ranger & the help of the other Red Rangers, they were able to defeat the generals & destroy Serpentera.  
  
"But that was a few years ago. And now... things are starting to look the same like it was before," thought Tommy, as he entered the noisy classroom. It was the same as usual. Noisy, loud, obnoxious, & of course... rude.  
  
"All right class, settle down. I hope you all studied hard for your test, cause you be needing all the luck you can get, unless you understood what you read, and made notes & reviewed those as well," said Dr. Oliver, getting out the test papers.  
  
Yet most of the students complained or groaned in annoyance or said, 'what?! You didn't mention something about a test.'  
  
"Class, class, please... j-just understand. If you studied for it... then it should be no problem for most of you, yet if you didn't... well, you just made yourself fail. The choice is yours whether to prepare or not to prepare," said Dr. Oliver, as he passed out the papers. Even the 3 Rangers were a bit nervous about it, yet they got to work as soon as they got it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
As soon as the class was over, Dr. Oliver was spotted by Principal Randall who just happened to just get out of her office.  
  
"Ah, Dr. Oliver, giving the students some torture, I presume," guessed Principal Randall.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that. I handed them a test to which most of them weren't ready for," said Dr. Oliver.  
  
"A test, hmm... I see, I suppose on the different dino periods," guessed Randall.  
  
"Exactly. I explained it to them in detail, gave them notes, and... wait, how'd you know about that?" wondered Dr. Oliver.  
  
"Simple. Your interest in dinosaurs after all, & besides... you ARE teaching science... right?" said Randall.  
  
"Yeah, that makes sense," said Dr. Oliver. "Well, I've got to get research done back home. Those 3 students are accompanying me as well".  
  
"Oh... how nice of them," said Principal Randall. "Have a fun time".  
  
"We will. And have a good day," said Dr. Oliver, as he headed for the door.  
  
Yet what Tommy didn't REALLY know was that Randall is in truth... Elsa, who worked for Mesogog. As Elsa's eyes flashed evilly, she said as he left, "Enjoy it while you can. For it will be your last". She chuckled evilly & left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
While Tommy was still trying to figure out who the identity of the White Ranger was, he thought he heard a phone ring.  
  
"Huh? A phone call? Now who would be trying to call me at this time of the day?" wondered Tommy, & stopped his research for a while & listened for the ring again.  
  
*RING, RING!!*  
  
Connor Mcbride, the leader of the Power Rangers was the first to answer the call.  
  
"All right, I got it. I got it," he said, agitated already from the numerous rings.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Oliver's, this is Connor Mcbride speaking. How can I help you?" he said into the receiver.  
  
"Hi, this is Jason Lee Scott. An old friend of Tommy Oliver. Is he around?" he asked.  
  
"Uh...y-y...yeah, just a minute," said Connor, slowly putting down the phone. "Dr. Oliver... phone call! It's by someone named Jason".  
  
When Dr. Oliver heard this, he thought, "Jason... no! It can't be." And he rushed over to the receiver to get the phone.  
  
"Thanks Connor," said Tommy, as he picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Tommy Oliver speaking," said Tommy into the receiver.  
  
"Hey, how's it going man?" said Jason.  
  
"Jason? Hey man, it's been a long time. How's it going with you?" asked Tommy, surprised that it was him.  
  
"It's going all right. Anyway... I just called because I need to tell you something," said Jason.  
  
"About what?" wondered Tommy.  
  
"It's about Kimberly," replied Jason.  
  
"Kimberly? W-what happened? Is she all right? How is she doing?" asked Tommy, in a worried tone.  
  
"Easy bro, easy. She's fine. And..." Jason stopped for a second.  
  
Tommy lifted up an eyebrow in a sort of curious way. "And?" asked Tommy.  
  
"She said she's on her way here," said Jason.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked Tommy, in a surprised tone.  
  
"Yeah, her plane is arriving at the airport in about an 1 hour & 30 min," said Jason.  
  
"Thanks man, I'll get ready," sighed Tommy in relief as he was about to get his things.  
  
"Tommy wait. Why don't I pick you up at your house?" suggested Jason. He was silent for a minute then said, "Now that I've mentioned it, where is it anyway?"  
  
"Follow a road that leads to a forest. There, you will find a pathway that leads to somewhere. Follow that, & you should arrive at my house," explained Tommy.  
  
"Sure. No problem & thanks," said Jason.  
  
"No, I should be thanking you man," said Tommy.  
  
"Hey, what are old friends for, eh?" said Jason, and laughed. "See you there".  
  
Tommy laughed as well and said "Right back at ya bro." and put down the phone on the receiver.  
  
"So who was that Dr. Oliver?" asked Connor, with him were Ethan James & Kira Ford.  
  
"That... was an old friend of mine," said Tommy.  
  
"So... who was that guy?" asked Ethan.  
  
"His name is Jason Lee Scott. He was the original leader of the Power Rangers. I was just the second oldest. HE... was the first," explained Tommy.  
  
"Whoa. Now I'm confused," said Ethan, feeling like he was going to faint.  
  
Connor caught him & said, "Easy bro. Just... breathe."  
  
"So... how long have you guys known each other?" wondered Kira.  
  
"Oh we've been friends for a LONG time. And it goes WAY back to when we were your guys age," said Tommy.  
  
"So... what did this...? Jason guy talk to you about?" asked Connor.  
  
"He said that another old friend of mine is coming over," said Tommy.  
  
"Oh, an old acquaintance?" asked Ethan.  
  
"She was an old friend of mine. We became pretty close," said Tommy.  
  
"Oh, a... a girlfriend?" asked Ethan, with even more interest. Tommy laughed at what Ethan said & replied, "No Ethan. Nothing of that sort. Just close friends."  
  
"So... what was her name?" asked Connor.  
  
"Her name was Kimberly. She was a friend of mine," said Tommy, looking down a bit.  
  
Realizing the pain inside him, he said, "I'm sorry Dr. Oliver. I shouldn't have asked."  
  
"No, it's all right. You guys wanted to know anyway," said Tommy, & he headed into his room below.  
  
"It must be pretty hard not being able to be with the one you love," said Connor.  
  
"No... you think?" said Kira.  
  
As Tommy was getting his stuff ready, he could hear some footsteps coming from upstairs. Thinking that it was probably trouble, he was ready in case that should happen. As the footsteps continued down to his research base he was ready in case the intruder tried to get in. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as Kira came down.  
  
"Man, Kira. You caught me a bit off guard for a minute there," said Tommy.  
  
"Sorry Dr. Oliver. Um, I don't mean to be rude or anything but... have you ever had a time when you wanted to talk to one of your friends & you wait for a while and then they don't answer?" asked Kira.  
  
Tommy sighed for a minute, thought for a while, then said, "Lots of times, Kira. Lots of times."  
  
"You really miss her, don't you?" said Kira, with a bit of concern.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Tommy, looking a bit down. "It's just..."  
  
"You've been together for so long & now your nervous just to see her again, is that it?" asked Kira.  
  
"Now that has nothing to do with you, all right?" retorted Tommy.  
  
"Sheesh, Dr. Oliver. I was just trying to help. No need to try to bite my head off," said Kira, taken aback.  
  
"Sorry Kira. It's just... it's been so long & I... I... I guess I haven't been getting my act together," said Tommy. "And since you're a Ranger again, it's going to be hard to keep it a secret, won't it?" asked Kira.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Yet... I know I'll have to explain it to them sooner or later, it's just..." Tommy stopped for a second.  
  
"You're not sure if they'll believe you, right?" asked Kira.  
  
Tommy nodded.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll believe you. Just like you believed in us when we weren't sure if we were worthy enough to be Power Rangers, right Dr. Oliver?" said Kira, trying to bring some confidence into him.  
  
Tommy couldn't help but smile & was comforted by Kira's words. "Thanks, Kira."  
  
"Sure thing, Dr. O. That's what friends do, help each other, comfort other & always being there for each other, right?" said Kira.  
  
"Yeah," said Tommy.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Inside Mesogog's island fortress, Mesogog was watching the whole thing on his monitor, while trying to think of a way to destroy the Rangers.  
  
"So... it seems that Dr. Oliver has an old girlfriend to come and visit him," said Mesogog. "How sweet"  
  
"My Lord, we've picked up on our scanners, a long time old friend of Dr. Oliver heading towards his house to pick him up," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Oh really?" said Mesogog, with interest.  
  
"He seems to be the original leader & the oldest of the Power Rangers," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Well... what are you standing here for, you dumb piece of metal scrap? Go... and make him busy," said Mesogog.  
  
"As you wish my Lord," said Zeltrax, & disappeared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Man... Tommy said to find a road that leads to his house, yet where is it?" wondered Jason as he drove in his red Viper. Then... right in front of him, as he was about to continue, Zeltrax & some tyrannodrones blocked his path.  
  
As Jason got out of his car, he couldn't help but wonder to himself, "What the hell are these freaks?"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Jason.  
  
"Only for your demise," replied Zeltrax.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Jason.  
  
"I am Zeltrax, servant to Lord Mesogog," he replied.  
  
"Well whoever you are, you better get out of my way," said Jason, with a hint of fire in his eyes.  
  
"Or what? Your just a human. Compared to myself. What are you going to do about it?" asked Zeltrax.  
  
"How about I give you a big pounding?" said Jason, & he charged straight towards him.  
  
"Tyrannodrones, attack!" commanded Zeltrax & they charged towards Jason.  
  
He tried fending them off, yet they were just too fast for him to handle. There were so many of them & one of him. The odds were definitely not in his favor.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Back at Dr. Oliver's home & underground research facility base, an 'enemy attack' alert was sent to the Rangers. Tommy was the first to hear about it & checked the monitors. Jason was busy with the tyrannodrones & Zeltrax.  
  
"Uh guys, we've got trouble here, major," said Tommy.  
  
"Where is it?" asked Ethan.  
  
"It's near the path which leads to my house," replied Tommy.  
  
"You got it Dr. O. We're on our way," said Connor, & ran to where Jason was, with Ethan & Kira right behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Jason was able to throw off a few of the tyrannodrones. Yet that was nothing compared to what Zeltrax did. He was tough & Jason got hit by some of his attacks, & was thrown backwards from the blast.  
  
"Give it up, human. You can never win," said Zeltrax, as he rose up his sword to destroy Jason. "Lord Mesogog will reward me for destroying one of Dr. Oliver's former Ranger friends".  
  
"Don't count on it," said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Zeltrax, & turned around to face the 3 Rangers.  
  
"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" asked Jason.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll take it from here," said Connor & turned to his friends.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready," said Ethan & Kira, and their gem wrists became dino morphers.  
  
"Dino thunder, power up! Hya," they said in unison & transformed.  
  
When Jason saw the 3 Rangers he just had to admit... he was amazed. "Whoa".  
  
The 3 Rangers charged towards the tyrannodrones and fought. Jason also decided to lend a hand as well.  
  
"Hey... you weren't thinking of leaving me out were ya?" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Dr. O, perfect timing," said Connor.  
  
Jason thought to himself, "Dr. O?"  
  
While Jason & the Rangers were fighting the tyrannodrones, Tommy was fighting Zeltrax, who still hated him for destroying his creation. He swore revenge on that day & now was trying to fulfill it.  
  
The two were really at it. While they were fighting, the tyrannodrones, defeated by the 3 Rangers & Jason, disappeared. Zeltrax tried getting the best of Tommy during their sword fight, yet Tommy was able to land a blow so fast that Zeltrax didn't even notice it. He stumbled back a bit, then faced Tommy & said, "This isn't over Tommy Oliver." And disappeared through an inviso portal.  
  
As Jason & the 3 Rangers regrouped, the 3 Rangers powered down. Yet Jason was curious as to who the Black one was. As soon as the Black Ranger demorphed, he was in for the surprise of his life. "Tommy?!" said Jason, in shock.  
  
"Surpirsed?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," said Jason, still a bit in shock. "Ok, bro. You've got some serious explaining to do here."  
  
"I'll fill you in later. Right now, shouldn't we be heading to the airport?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Oh shoot! Right," said Jason & got back into his red Viper, while Tommy & the 3 Rangers went into Tommy's black pick-up truck.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
By the time they arrived at the airport, it was already 3: 30 p.m. As Jason & Tommy waited, Connor & Ethan went to get a bite to eat, while Kira just sat down on a chair waiting.  
  
While waiting, Jason turned to Tommy and said, "Ok, Tommy. Enough hiding. What in the world is going on?"  
  
Tommy sighed & said, "I guess there is some stuff worth knowing."  
  
"Yeah, there are," said Jason.  
  
"All right. Some years ago... I worked on an experiment with my partner, Anton Mercer on some project, combining dino DNA with human techonology," started Tommy.  
  
"Hey, wasn't Mercer like some sort of billionaire or something?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah, he was. Apparently, we were attacked. Our research... destroyed & lost. And Mercer... dead. Well ... at least I thought he was," said Tommy.  
  
"Why?" asked Jason.  
  
"I was at this place called "Haley's Cyberspace", and to my weirdest surprise... he was actually alive," said Tommy.  
  
Jason was taken aback for a second. "Alive... that's impossible, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know it's weird, yet... there's something... still odd about him though. I can't seem to figure it out," he said.  
  
As soon as they had finished, Jason looked down for a minute, waited, & then saw a familiar face coming from the check-out line.  
  
Jason tapped Tommy on the shoulder & pointed out to the familiar figure.  
  
"Hey Tommy, look. There she is," said Jason pointing Kimberly out of the crowd.  
  
Tommy looked down & saw the girl. "Hey, your right. Hey, Kimberly, over here," called out Tommy, waving.  
  
Kimberly looked up to see who was calling her, & saw 2 familiar faces to which she could never forget. "Hey guys," she said, & ran over to them. She gave them both a quick hug, yet... the guys were surprised at the amt. of stuff she brought with her, just 3 luggage bags & a box.  
  
Tommy looked at her wide-eyed & asked, "Are you sure you have to bring ALL of that stuff, Kim?"  
  
"As a matter of fact... yes, I do," said Kimberly, simply smiling.  
  
"Good to see you again," said Jason.  
  
"Ah, it's good to be back, Jase," replied Kim.  
  
"Hey, Connor, Ethan, Kira, come over here, I want you to meet someone," called Tommy.  
  
As soon as Connor & Ethan had finished eating, they ran over to where Kira was already.  
  
"Guys this is Kimberly. She's an old friend of mine," said Tommy. "Kimberly, the one with the good looks is Connor, the one in blue, that's Ethan, & beside him is Kira, who's also a good singer."  
  
"Nice to meet you all," said Kim.  
  
"Same here," they replied.  
  
"Here, let me help you with that," offered Connor, getting one of the heavy luggage bags. Ethan & Jason decided to help out as well. While they were carrying the luggage bags & the box, Kimberly was talking to Tommy & plainly asking about how things were going with him.  
  
By the time they reached Tommy's black pick-up truck, Connor & Ethan laid on the back of the truck, completely exhausted.  
  
"Tired already guys?" asked Kira.  
  
"As a matter of fact..." started Ethan  
  
"We are," finished Connor.  
  
Kimberly chuckled at the duo's enthusiasm & got in the back & began to leave, with Jason right behind them. As soon as they got out of the airport, they thought that everything would be smooth sailing from here on out. Yet... little did they know... they were being watched from a distance.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Done! Finally. It took me a while to figure out as to what they were going to say, as well as writing out the fight scene. I can't seem to remember the episode of Zeltrax creating something & it called him father. Yet... what I DID know was that in that episode, Anton Mercer was trying to buy off "Hayley's Cyberspace" & the 4 Rangers went to consult about it with someone. Hope you guys like it. I'll let you know when the next one is up. It's called, "More Conflicts & Confusing Explanations."  
  
R/R, please! 


	2. Chapter 2: “More Conflicts & Confusing E...

I Will Remember You:  
  
Hey, thanks to all who reviewed. Including those anonymous ones as well. This one is going to be a bit tricky for me to write. The reason... I have to backtrack a few times to get the scenes in the right place. In other words... I have to recall each of the 'White Thunder' episodes as well as the episodes that contain the White Dino Ranger. Although I'll be using him in a few fights, doesn't mean that I'll always be using his Drago Zord in it. Anyway... I'll be adding a song in my third chapter. Of course... I don't want to give it away. So... for those of you anxious for me to update will have to wait a while.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own Power Rangers or any of its characters. It belongs to Saban.  
  
Chapter 2: "More Conflicts & Confusing Explanations."  
  
While Dr. O, Jason, Kimberly, & the 3 new Rangers were heading back to Dr. O's place, Kimberly couldn't help but wonder to herself, 'What has gotten into Dr. O lately?'.  
  
"So... what have you been up to lately?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Not much," said Tommy.  
  
"Really?" asked Kimberly, not fully convinced.  
  
Tommy sighed as he said, "Ok. A lot of things. But it is too complicated to explain right now."  
  
"Ok, I can wait," said Kim.  
  
"So... how long have you two known each other?" asked Connor.  
  
"Oh... we go WAY back," said Kim.  
  
"Back to Angel Grove?" guessed Kira.  
  
Kim couldn't help but be shocked at what she had just heard.  
  
"Yeah... &......... wait, how'd you know?" asked Kimberly, turning back to Kira.  
  
"Uh......" started Kira.  
  
"Nice going Kira," said Ethan. "So much for operation secrecy," said Connor.  
  
"Ok. I want to know how exactly you 3 found out about that, now," demanded Kimberly.  
  
"Easy, Kim. Let them explain," said Tommy.  
  
Connor breathed a sigh of relief when he heard that. "Thanks. Dr. O," said Connor.  
  
Kira decided to start it off. "Ok. I was performing at 'Haley's Cyberspace'. Dr. O was supposed to meet us there. But... he didn't show up somehow. Later when we went back to his house, Ethan found something on his computer archives that we thought we weren't supposed to find, but... actually did on accident."  
  
"They found my video diary & also... my long secret," said Tommy, finishing the sentence.  
  
"After we found out about his true identity, we set out to rescue him," said Connor.  
  
"Besides that... I think there's something else Dr. O has to tell you," said Ethan.  
  
But before he could, they were attack from out of nowhere, causing Tommy's black pick-up truck to spin out of control for a while & Jason's red Viper skidded sideways.  
  
As soon as they stop spinning & skidding, Tommy checked to see if everyone was all right.  
  
"Everyone all right?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Yeah we're fine, Dr. O," said Connor.  
  
"Same here," said Kimberly.  
  
"What happened anyhow?" asked Jason.  
  
A small group of tyrannodrones & Zeltrax made that answer.  
  
"So... we finally meet the old friends of Dr. Oliver," said Zeltrax.  
  
As Tommy, Connor, Ethan, & Kira joined up together, Kimberly tried stopping them, but Jason held her back.  
  
"Why?" asked Kim.  
  
"Let's just say that... you're in for a BIG surprise," said Jason.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Kim.  
  
"Ready?" asked Connor.  
  
"Ready," replied the others.  
  
"Dino thunder, power up, Ha!" they said in unison.  
  
Kim could hardly believe her eyes as they transformed into Power Rangers, including Tommy.  
  
"That's the 4th color he's been able to pull off already?!" asked Kim, still in complete shock.  
  
Tommy, in his Black Ranger form, turned to Kim & said, "I'll explain later."  
  
"Tyrannodrones, attack!" commanded Zeltrax.  
  
As the 4 Rangers charged towards the tyrannodrones & Zeltrax, two of the tyrannodrones were able to reach Jason & Kimberly. Luckily for them, they haven't lost their defense capabilities, even though they were no longer Rangers.  
  
But... as if that wasn't enough... as soon as the tyrannodrones were fended off, someone else made an entrance. Jason & Kim couldn't help but gape at the 5th Ranger.  
  
"Another one?" wondered Jason.  
  
"Actually..." started Ethan.  
  
"This one..." continued Connor  
  
"Is different," finished Kira.  
  
Indeed, the evil White Ranger appeared once again.  
  
"What do you want this time?" asked Connor.  
  
"Only to defeat you 3," said the evil White Ranger.  
  
"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone," stepped in Tommy.  
  
"You, are of no concern to me," stated the White Ranger.  
  
"As a matter of fact, you're wrong," said Connor. And the 3 Rangers did battle with the evil White Ranger. But... much to their dismay... they were no match for him.  
  
"This is getting old," said the White Ranger. And took out his Drago sword & did the usual multiple arrow firing trick. But that trick still made the Rangers continue fighting, except now the White Ranger had to teach them the hard way & went into super fast mode & dispatched them straight.  
  
"Lets do this the old fashioned way," said the White Ranger. "Drago zord, Stego zord, combine."  
  
"Oh great," said Connor.  
  
"Bracchio zord, online," said Tommy, as he activated the Bracchio zord from his morpher.  
  
As soon as the Brachio zord appeared, the Tyranno, Tricera, & Ptera zords descended from it & combined to form the Thundersaurusmegazord.  
  
"Cephalazord, combine," said Connor.  
  
"That old trick again, I don't think so," said the White Ranger. "Stego laser, fire!"  
  
The Cephalazord dodge the attacks & was able to land 5 punches on the Dragostegomegazord. The White Ranger tried again, but to his dismay, the Cephalazord was able to combine with the Thundersaurusmegazord.  
  
"There's no way you will defeat me," said the White Ranger  
  
"Don't bet on it," said Connor.  
  
"Stegostinger, launch," commanded the White Ranger as he readied his weapon to fire. Once it did, the Rangers & the Dinozords got separated.  
  
"You have been warned, Dino Rangers," said the White Ranger & disappeared along with his Dragostegomegazord.  
  
Tommy, shocked to see they were all beaten up pretty badly, rushed to their aid & asked, "You guys ok?"  
  
Connor groaned in pain as he tried to stand up. "Yeah, Dr. O. Sort of."  
  
"What the heck does he want from us?" wondered Ethan.  
  
"I have not even the slightest clue," said Kira.  
  
"I suppose he'll be back then," guessed Kimberly.  
  
"Definitely," replied Tommy, as he tried helping the 3 teens get back on their feet.  
  
As soon as they continued their way back to Tommy's place, Kimberly couldn't help but ask, "So... what's the identity of this Ranger?"  
  
"We kept trying to find out about his identity, but he just keeps disappearing" said Tommy.  
  
"I see," said Kimberly.  
  
"But later on... we found out it was our friend, Trent," said Connor.  
  
"So... if he's your friend, then how come he's attacking you guys?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"He said the white dino gem was too powerful for him to handle & can't control it," replied Kira.  
  
"Oh... the poor thing," said Kimberly, with sincerity.  
  
"Yeah, most unfortunate," said Ethan, to which he got a jab on his left shoulder by Connor, who told him to drop it.  
  
"Hey Jason, how exactly did you get to me, anyway?" asked Tommy.  
  
"I was just wandering around, till I came to a place called 'Reefside' & checked into a hotel for a while," said Jason.  
  
"Oh, so THAT is how you got hold of him," said Kira. The others just laughed.  
  
By the time they arrived, it was already 5:30 P.M. As Connor, Ethan, & Kira had a little R/R, Tommy began to discuss with Kim about how the whole thing began. Kimberly was actually shocked when she heard about the disaster, how the 3 teenagers actually bonded with the Dino powers, & how Tommy was able to gain back Ranger form, despite the fact he wasn't a Ranger for quite a while, till now.  
  
Kimberly had to step back, because unfortunately for her... it was WAY too much. She stumbled back a bit, before taking a fall & fainted. Jason luckily was able to catch her in time. "Whoa... easy Kim. You need to take a breather," said Jason as he set her down on the couch.  
  
As Jason turned back to Tommy, he still couldn't help but wonder... who the heck is the White Ranger. "Do you think she'll be all right?" asked Jason.  
  
"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest that's all. Listen... I'm going downstairs for a while. Knock if you need anything," said Tommy.  
  
"Sure thing," said Jason.  
  
"Oh... and one more thing..." said Tommy, a bit too quickly.  
  
"Yeah?" asked Jason.  
  
"Keep an eye on Kim," said Tommy.  
  
"Sure thing, bro," replied Jason.  
  
"You three," said Tommy, referring to Connor, Ethan, & Kira. "Come with me."  
  
"Sure," said Connor, as he got up & the others followed.  
  
As they entered Tommy's underground base facility & research lab, Ethan couldn't help but ask, "Dr. Oliver... do you know why Trent has been acting weird?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, Ethan, I don't," said Tommy.  
  
"Ok, Dr. O. That SO does not go as a good selling point," said Ethan.  
  
"For once... he's right," said Kira. "I mean... we just got our behinds kicked already."  
  
Back at Mesogog's island fortress, Mesogog was still displeased with both Zeltrax's & Elsa's performance.  
  
"I'm so disappointed in you both," said Mesogog. "I'm not sure which of you to punish first."  
  
"Punish me, master. I have failed you more than Elsa has," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Hmm... that's true," said Mesogog.  
  
"I, on the other hand, was able to gain Dr. Oliver's trust," said Elsa.  
  
As Mesogog heard this... he approached Elsa with a sort of 'I'm not convinced' kind of look & said, "And you have done absolutely nothing to find the remaining three Rangers."  
  
"Yes, but... I came up with a creature that can easily stop the Rangers in their tracks," said Elsa.  
  
"Oh really... show me," commanded Mesogog.  
  
As Elsa activated the Genorandomizer, & activated the create button, the creature emerged from the capsule.  
  
"Meet Archbomber. His arrows act like bombs & can shoot with deadly accuracy," said Elsa.  
  
"Interesting," said Mesogog.  
  
"I am here to serve you," said Archbomber, bowing to Mesogog.  
  
"I have 2 missions for you," said Mesogog. "First... destroy the Power Rangers."  
  
"As you wish my lord," said the creature & disappeared.  
  
"I still can't believe that he would charge in on us like that," said Ethan.  
  
"I know what you mean man," said Connor.  
  
"Guys... don't you remember anything that I told you? He can't control it, it's too powerful," said Kira.  
  
"We have to find a way to break the spell, or he'll be evil, forever," said Tommy. "I also had the same problem like Trent did. But my friends never gave up on me."  
  
"So... you're saying, we should do the same," guessed Connor.  
  
"Yeah, exactly," said Tommy.  
  
As if that wasn't enough to complicate things, another one of Mesogog's monsters had surfaced.  
  
"Oh great. First Trent, now this," said Ethan.  
  
"Ready?" said Connor.  
  
"Ready," said the others.  
  
"Dino thunder, power up! Hya!" they said in unison, & transformed.  
  
As Connor, Ethan, & Kira rode on their Raptor cycles, Tommy followed on his motorbike find the monster. Luckily for them, they didn't have to, because it already found them, as a volley of arrows came their way.  
  
"Whoa," said Connor, as he was thrown off his Raptor cycle, same with Ethan.  
  
"The White Ranger?" wondered Kira.  
  
"I don't think so," said Tommy.  
  
"And he's actually right," said a voice.  
  
As they turned to face their foe, it was definitely not the White Ranger. Instead, a monster that looked a bit like Anchgor, only similar.  
  
"Who are you?" demanded Connor.  
  
"I am Archbomber," replied the monster. "And this... is your final stand."  
  
Done, for now. Sorry for making this one a bit short. But I'll be making sure that I'll add a few more complications later. The third one is when I'll be adding the song in. I just need to watch the next few episodes to make it complete. Hope you guys can wait. The 3rd chapter is called, "Personal Conflicts & Matter of Choice."  
  
R/R, please! 


	3. “Personal Conflicts & Matter of Choice”

I Will Remember You:  
  
Hey, thanks to all who reviewed. Like I said... I was going to add a song here. For those of you who know of an artist with the last name McLachlan, I'm sure you'll be able to recognize one of her songs. This song... as a matter of fact... is also... the name of my fic. Anyway... I plan to make my next chapter totally interesting. For those of you who watched the 'Made in Japanathon' on Sun. Jun. 13th, this is where there was a little cross- culture between American & Japanese. I found that one quite amusing, the way that Connor acted. Of course... for all you Japanese fans out there, I salute you. Because I too... happen to find it very cool. I have to admit... I REALLY loved the Japanese opening of the Japanese version of PRDT. Not to mention... it does sort of cross a few lines between the Japanese version, & the American version. For those of you who know your little TV history, great job. For those that don't... well... here, let me clarify it for you.  
  
Ever since the first season of PR, going all the way back to MMPR, I  
began to wonder where it all originated. No sooner had I watched later  
seasons... that I suddenly began to realize that it all originated from  
Japan. I might not have been able to figure out how I knew that, but...  
somehow... I just knew.  
  
They DO know how to create PR seasons. Heck, they were the ones that started it all. Ok... back to work here. I also happen to notice something else... next Sat. episode is when the rivalry between Trent & Zeltrax continue, & both battle it out to see which is more superior. Course... for those of us that know the White Ranger's abilities, it's no contest. I was planning to add some of that into my fic, just need to figure out where to place it.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own PRDT, or any of its characters. Belongs to Saban.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
"I'm going to enjoy bringing you into oblivion," said Archbomber.  
  
"Oh yeah... & who sent you?" asked Connor.  
  
"I did," said a voice. It was Zeltrax, accompanied with some tyrannodrones & appeared from behind a tree.  
  
"This is going to be a blast when I destroy you all," said Archbomber.  
  
"Most unlikely. Ready?" asked Connor.  
  
"Ready," replied the other three. "DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA!" they said in unison & transformed into their Ranger forms.  
  
"Let's do this. Tyranno staff," said Connor, calling on his weapon.  
  
"Petra grips," called Kira.  
  
"Tricera shield," called Ethan.  
  
"Brachio staff," called Tommy.  
  
"Attack," commanded Zeltrax.  
  
As the tyrannodrones, Archbomber, & Zeltrax charged towards the Rangers, they charged & fought separately. Connor fought Archbomber, Ethan & Kira were fighting the tyrannodrones, & Tommy was... of course... fighting Zeltrax.  
  
As Tommy & Zeltrax were fighting, they both had their swords intertwined. Of course... Tommy had sort of the same question he had before.  
  
"Still worked up on your revenge, eh Zeltrax?" asked Tommy.  
  
"For one, yes. I'll make it easier on you if you would just surrender," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Not going to happen," said Tommy & they both went back & did a sort of a short aerial battle as they jumped & tried to get the upper hand on their opponent.  
  
Meanwhile, Connor was busy fighting Archbomber. He was able to give it a few kicks, but Archbomber was a bit tougher, as he caught Connor off guard & sent him flying back, only to make him bounce off a tree & attack from above with his saber.  
  
"Here catch," said Archbomber as he sent off some of his arrows towards Connor.  
  
Connor was able to fend a few off, but got hit a few seconds later by 10 of them & was sent falling hard to the ground.  
  
Ethan & Kira had finished off the tyrannodrones, & Tommy & Zeltrax were still going at it.  
  
Connor struggled to get to his feet. That attack made him a bit... stunned.  
  
Ethan & Kira rushed to his aide.  
  
"Connor, you ok?" asked Kira.  
  
"Yeah, sort of," said Connor, still trying to stand up.  
  
"What's the point of continuing? I've got you guys right where I want ya. Here... catch this," said Archbomber, sending a few target boards towards the Rangers.  
  
They tried to fend it off, but... unfortunately, it caught them & pinned them to a tree.  
  
"Now for some REAL fun," said Archbomber as he fired some of his arrows at them, & it stuck to the boards.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Connor.  
  
"Why didn't it just go through?" wondered Ethan.  
  
"Time to say bomb voyage, Rangers," said Archbomber as he set off the arrows, causing them to explode.  
  
"Whoa," yelled Ethan & Kira as they were thrown off.  
  
"Aghhhh," yelled Connor as he was thrown down hard.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You Rangers don't stand a chance against my sharp archery skills. Later days, Rangers," said Archbomber, & disappeared.  
  
Zeltrax & the tyrannodrones did the same.  
  
Tommy, seeing that his students were worn out, rushed to their aide.  
  
"You guys ok?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Barely ok," said Ethan.  
  
"That was... how I should say... brutal," said Connor.  
  
"All right, let's head back to my place & I'll see if I can find a weak spot," said Tommy.  
  
Meanwhile... back at Mesogog's island fortress...  
  
"Why are you back here? I told you to finish off the Rangers," said Mesogog.  
  
"Sorry master. But I was hoping I can get an upgrade," replied Archbomber.  
  
Mesogog was annoyed with his complaints & used his mind blast on it.  
  
Archbomber cringed & whimpered in fear trying to rid it off.  
  
Mesogog stopped & told him, "That ... was just a warning. But if you fail... I will make it much worse on you. Much worse...sss...sss," said Mesogog.  
  
"My lord... my sensors have picked up an energy scan coming from Dr. Oliver's house," said Elsa.  
  
"My, my... this is a discovery. Tell me... where does this... energy surge... come from?" asked Mesogog.  
  
"Well my lord... after a few more scans... I just found out that this energy... comes from Dr. Oliver's... so to speak... girlfriend," explained Elsa.  
  
"So...... it seems Dr. Oliver's old friend... is actually his first crush. Send down some tyrannodrones & ... give Archbomber another upgrade to make his catch of the day," said Mesogog.  
  
Back at Dr. Oliver's house, the 3 new Rangers were quite tired from their battle with Archbomber. While downstairs, Tommy was with Haley trying to figure out Archbomber's weak point.  
  
"So... what's been discovered so far?" asked Tommy.  
  
"It's hard to say... his arrows act like a ticking time bomb somehow. I just can't seem to find out what its weakness is," said Haley  
  
"What about those target boards?" asked Tommy.  
  
"What about them?" Haley asked, curiously.  
  
"They seemed to have a sort of connection device every time he throws one," said Tommy.  
  
"You mean... like a hook or a sharp spike?" asked Haley.  
  
"Exactly," said Tommy. "Hmm..."  
  
"What?" Haley wondered.  
  
"What if we could use those things against him?" asked Tommy.  
  
"You mean... like... create our own?" guessed Haley.  
  
"Bingo. Now you're on the right track," said Tommy.  
  
Just as they finished analyzing the data, Kimberly happened to show up, & was completely in awe at the underground base. At the same time, Connor, Ethan, & Kira happened to arrive as well.  
  
"Hey... anything new yet?" asked Connor.  
  
"Not quite yet," said Haley.  
  
"So this creep... is one of Meso...whatever's?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Exactly. And speaking of monsters... how are the gymnastics going?" asked Tommy.  
  
"They're going well. The coach said that I've been working a bit too hard & told me to take break," said Kimberly.  
  
"And speaking of which... we need to talk," said Tommy.  
  
"I think that would be our cue to leave," said Ethan.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," said Kira.  
  
As the 3 Rangers left, Tommy also turned to Haley & asked "Um... would you mind..." started Tommy.  
  
"Yeah, I get the point," said Haley, got up from the chair, & left.  
  
As soon as they were alone, Tommy asked "So... what has been really going on?"  
  
Kimberly was starting to get nervous about telling Tommy what really happened. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to hide it for long. It had been a long time since they talked to each other. Especially when she left the team & gave her Power coin to Katherine. Ever since then... she thought that Tommy would start to like Kat, yet... deep within herself, she knew quite well, maybe all too well, that she really missed him.  
  
"Listen Tommy... before you start going off on me a bit..." started Kimberly.  
  
"What are you talking about? If this has something to do with that letter of yours, you better have an explanation," said Tommy, knowing he wasn't going to like at least one bit of it.  
  
"It wasn't true. On what I wrote. There was nobody around that I liked. I wrote that letter because... ......because I thought you were better off with Katherine," said Kimberly, looking down. Just hearing those words really made her heart ache, after all they've been through, she had to shoot him down with a completely, made-up, totally stupid lie.  
  
Tommy, remembering what Kimberly had wrote on that letter, remembering how he felt when he read it & how it had affected him, suddenly started to feel it coming back again.  
  
"You know what... ...... that was about the most dumbest, most craziest, most downright wrong, completely stupid explanation I've heard from you," scolded Tommy.  
  
"Well... what was I suppose to do... head all the way back there & bow down & beg for your forgiveness?" retorted Kimberly.  
  
"Yeah well... what if you were right? What if I was actually better off with Kat & completely forget about you? How would that make you feel?" shot back Tommy.  
  
"Tommy... I didn't want it to be this way... I really didn't. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially you," pleaded Kimberly.  
  
"Aw... don't give me that load of crap," said Tommy. "Do you have any idea on how I felt after that letter?! Heck, I doubt you do."  
  
"If that's the way you forgive others, then maybe I was better off without you!" shouted Kimberly.  
  
"Fine with me!" shot back Tommy.  
  
"Fine!" shouted Kimberly.  
  
Just upstairs, the 3 Rangers were interrupted as Haley mentioned the weak spots of Archbomber. Ethan was the first to hear it.  
  
"Something tells me that did not go so well," said Ethan.  
  
"Hey... pay attention," said Connor, nudging Ethan with his elbow.  
  
Meanwhile, back downstairs, a completely furious Tommy Oliver was sitting down on the chair reflecting on that argument. Just as he was doing that... he heard some footsteps coming from the entrance. It was Jason.  
  
"Hey man, you ok?" asked Jason.  
  
"Oh... hey Jase," said Tommy.  
  
"Didn't turn out that well, did it?" asked Jason.  
  
"No... you think?" said Tommy, agitated.  
  
"Hey... take it easy, no need to try & bite my head off, you know," said Jason.  
  
"Yeah... sorry man. It's just..." started Tommy.  
  
"She really brought you a lot of pain with that lie, didn't she?" guessed Jason.  
  
"You heard all that?" asked Tommy.  
  
"With the way that you two were shouting, yeah... we all could hear it," said Jason.  
  
"Listen man... you gotta try to forgive & forget. I know it's been a while & I know the pain of that letter still resides somewhere... but......... you gotta know when to let go of the past," said Jason, trying to reassure his old friend.  
  
"It's not that easy though," said Tommy.  
  
"Hey man... we all have our ups & downs. We're here for ya man," said Jason.  
  
Tommy... feeling a bit reassured, said, "Thanks man. Hey... can you make sure that she doesn't head too far out?"  
  
"Sure thing," replied Jason.  
  
"Thanks...again," said Tommy.  
  
"Anytime," said Jason. "Listen... I'm going to go find Kimberly. Why don't you join the rest of your team upstairs, Haley's giving them a sort of lecture on how to defeat Archbomber."  
  
"Thanks man. I will," said Tommy, & headed upstairs, while Jason went to go find Kimberly.  
  
Meanwhile... in the forest, Kimberly started to begin to feel sort of bitter & upset at what had happened back at Tommy's house & did regret all the things she had done to him.  
  
'I can't believe how selfish I was to think that I was better off without Tommy. I'm such an idiot,' thought Kimberly to herself. 'I used to pine away for him after I'm done with gymnastics. And... I actually... in truth... DO miss him. A lot.'  
  
Just as she finished that last thought, she could hear someone following her, someone actually running. Then... she heard her name being called.  
  
"Hey... Kim, wait up," said a voice. It was sort of faint.  
  
She turned around & saw Jason running towards her.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"I came looking for you. Listen... why don't we head back to Tommy's house. You guys should try to talk it over & probably apologize," said Jason.  
  
"Ha, like I'm going back to Mr. Bossy & beg on one knee & ask him to apologize? Like that's ever going to happen. Heck, I bet he already hates me by now," said Kimberly.  
  
"To you... yes. To me...no," said Jason.  
  
"And why's that?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Because... because I know there's a part of you that still misses him. And... every time I see that... I pity you. It's like... something inside you is dying, like some part of you is missing. Come on... just give him another chance," said Jason, trying to persuade her.  
  
"Don't try to get me with your 'Big Brother' thing, Jase. I'm not going back there & that's final," said Kimberly.  
  
Just as they were talking, a group of tyrannodrones, Archbomber, & Zeltrax appeared.  
  
"Uh, oh. This can't be good," said Kimberly.  
  
"Want to try & reconsider your decision?" asked Jason.  
  
Meanwhile... at Haley's Cyberspace, Connor & Ethan were still debating on what could have gotten the so known couple separated, while Kira was trying to write another song. As if that weren't enough to complicate things, their communicators on their wrists began to beep. As usual, the little beeping meant trouble.  
  
"Guys we got trouble in the woods," said Haley.  
  
"On our way," said Connor.  
  
"Looks like the archer got an upgrade," said Tommy, & went to join the others.  
  
"I've been looking all over for you," said Archbomber.  
  
"What do you want with Kimberly?" demanded Jason.  
  
"My master has a little invitation for her that I wanted to give to her," said Archbomber.  
  
Jason knelt down & whispered to her, "Run, I'll take care of these creeps."  
  
"Duh, don't forget that we no longer have our powers," said Kimberly.  
  
"Who needs it?" retorted Jason. "Just go."  
  
But as Kimberly ran, some of the tyrannodrones were about to go after her. Luckily, the Dino Rangers intercepted them. Unfortunately, Archbomber had sent out a large net to capture Kimberly while they were fighting. Tommy had just arrived on the scene, but Zeltrax happened to get in his way.  
  
"Out of my way, Zeltrax," demanded Tommy.  
  
"You're not going anywhere, Dr. Oliver. We have a little unfinished buisness," said Zeltrax taking out his sword.  
  
"That's it, you leave me no choice," said Tommy, as he too took out his sword & fought with Zeltrax.  
  
As the Rangers fought off the tyrannodrones, the Red Ranger was trying to deal some damage to Archbomber. Unfortunately, his armor was twice as hard to penetrate & was sent back flying. To make matters worse, more tyrannodrones appeared, & were right in front of the net that Kimberly was entangled in. Jason tried to help her, but some of the tyrannodrones intercepted & blocked Jason's path. He tried hard to fend some of them off, but... unfortunately; they disappeared once they took her. Archbomber & Zeltrax left as well as soon as they got what they received.  
  
"Power down," said the 3 Rangers.  
  
Tommy was completely pissed off at what had just happened.  
  
"Damn it!" cursed Jason & punched a tree.  
  
"What in the world did they want with Kimberly?" wondered Kira.  
  
"I'm not sure, but we better head back," suggested Tommy.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Mesogog's island fortress, the tyrannodrones were still holding onto the net that Kimberly was caught in.  
  
"Let go of me you freaks," said Kimberly, struggling to get out.  
  
"My lord... what should we do with her?" asked Zeltrax.  
  
"Let's just keep her as bait for right now. I'll take care of the energy extraction later," said Mesogog.  
  
"As you wish, my lord," said Zeltrax, and left.  
  
Back at Dr. Oliver's house, down in the ancient ruins base, Haley was still trying to figure out the weakness of Archbomber. At the same time, trying to locate Kimberly's whereabouts.  
  
"What do you think they want with Kimberly?" asked Ethan.  
  
"I'm not sure. But knowing Mesogog... he's trying to get something from Kimberly, though I don't know what," said Haley.  
  
Just then... the monitor started to indicate something & began to beep, signalizing that something has just been found.  
  
"How's the progress?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Right now... I've just found a sort of energy surge coming from Mesogog's fortress," said Haley.  
  
"Think it might be a sort of chemical problem?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Heh, very funny, Ethan. I've just detected a sort of energy coming from there. It has a sort of a pink shade," said Haley.  
  
"Knowing that... it's got to be Kimberly," said Tommy.  
  
"But how?" asked Connor.  
  
"Hang on a sec... let me think," said Tommy.  
  
After about like 15 sec, Connor finally figured it out.  
  
"The Ninja Powers," guessed Connor.  
  
"Wow, good call," said Kira, sarcastically.  
  
"But I thought they were gone," said Ethan.  
  
"Sort of. Connor's right about one thing. The Ninja powers contained the powers of the animals. 6 different animals. Aisha had the power of the bear, Rocky had the power of the ape, Billy had the wolf, Adam had the frog, Kimberly had the crane, & I had the falcon. According to Ninjor, the ancient warrior of the ninja arts, who gave them to us, told us that we would have a type of connection with our animal spirits. A spiritual connection. Kimberly's animal spirit was the crane. But after she gave her power coin to Katherine, she no longer had the power to become a Ranger. But... the crane's spirit never left her side. It was her animal spirit that would always be with her," explained Tommy.  
  
"So if she still has the power, how come she didn't use it?" asked Ethan.  
  
"The reason is simple, right after Goldar destroyed the power coins; we soon had to find a new power source. As for Kimberly, it has been long since she's been able to connect with her spirit. It still resides within her, but... she hasn't drawn it out ever since," said Tommy.  
  
"This power source... was it the Zeo crystals?" guessed Kira.  
  
"Exactly. When Rita & Zedd joined forces, they were somehow able to turn back time, & we became younger. Luckily for Billy, he was able to shake off the spell. As for the rest of us, we had to embark on our 'Zeo quest'. The quest to find the Zeo crystals. While we were doing that, Rangers from another planet called 'Aquitar' came & defended the Earth while we were on our quest," said Tommy.  
  
"I remember now," said Ethan.  
  
"You sure? Cause it looked like you weren't paying attention," said Connor.  
  
"As if. You were probably off daydreaming," retorted Ethan.  
  
"All right, settle down you two," said Kira.  
  
"All right, first of all... how do they know all this?" asked Jason.  
  
"Well, uh... you see..." started Connor.  
  
"When I was caught by Mesogog & his goons, they somehow tapped into the mainframe & found my video diary. From there, I explained in detail about the events that have occurred then," said Tommy.  
  
"Ooookaaayyy. But how is this going to help us find Kimberly?" asked Jason.  
  
"Good question. If I'm not mistaken, Mesogog is probably going to use the power from Kimberly for his own use," said Tommy.  
  
"So... how do we get there?" asked Jason.  
  
"When I was in that position, those three," said Tommy, pointing to Connor, Ethan, & Kira. "Took an inviso-portal & was able to get in using Raptor cycles."  
  
"So... how are we going to find one of those portals?" asked Jason.  
  
"You leave that to me. Right now, you guys have to devise a strategy to defeat Archbomber & save Kimberly. I'll keep analyzing the monster until I find a weak point," said Haley.  
  
"Whatever you say," said Ethan.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Mesogog's fortress, Kimberly was still struggling from the tyrannodrones grip & the net she was in. As soon as the net was off her, she suddenly heard a strange voice.  
  
"So......finally......we meet Dr. Oliver's girlfriend," said Mesogog.  
  
"What the heck do you want with me you lizard freak?!" demanded Kimberly.  
  
"What I want to know...... is what this power that's within you is & how I can get it?" asked Mesogog.  
  
"Look Mr. Dinobreath......even if I did know, I wouldn't give it to the likes of you," said Kimberly.  
  
"Fine......have it your way. Strap her to that chair, & keep her there......until she is ready to talk," commanded Mesogog.  
  
"Let go of me you creeps," demanded Kimberly, as she struggled to free herself from the tyrannodrones & their grip. But they were able to restrain her as soon as they reached the seat.  
  
"My lord......what if she doesn't cooperate?" asked Zeltrax. "If she doesn't......then destroy her," said Mesogog.  
  
Meanwhile... at Haley's Cyberspace...... a very nearly down Dr. Oliver was just sitting at one of the chairs at the bar stand. It wasn't quite that loud after a while, considering it was nearly afternoon, & there were very few people around. Haley suddenly noticed Tommy's expression & tried her best to cheer him up.  
  
"Hey... you ok?" asked Haley, with concern.  
  
"Yeah... I'm fine," replied Tommy.  
  
"Well... the others didn't seem too convinced. And neither am I," said Haley. "Look... if you still bothered by what happened to Kim, don't blame yourself, Mesogog is the one to blame. Besides... we're all here for you."  
  
"Thanks," said Tommy.  
  
"No problem," replied Haley.  
  
"Hey... would you mind putting this on?" asked Tommy, handing her a tape cassette.  
  
"Sure," said Haley, & popped it in.  
  
Just then...... Connor & the others arrived, only to see Dr. Oliver not in a very good mood. At the same time... some music began to play.  
  
'I will remember you... Will you remember me? Don't let your life...pass you by... Weep not for the memories.'  
  
'Remember the good times...that we had? I let them slip away from us when things got bad. Clearly I first saw you...smiling in the sun Wanna feel your warmth upon me...I wanna be the one.'  
  
"Guys... I don't think this would be a good idea right now," said Kira.  
  
"I know but... duh, just look at him. Couldn't we at least do something to help?" asked Ethan.  
  
"I think the best solution would be to leave him alone for a while Ethan," said Connor.  
  
Ethan, sighing in frustration, knowing he was beat, submitted.  
  
But just as they were about to leave... someone stopped them.  
  
"Guys... wait," said Tommy.  
  
"Yes?" asked Connor.  
  
"I just wanted to say... thanks. Thanks for trying to help out," said Tommy.  
  
"No problem, Dr. O," said Connor.  
  
'I will remember you... Will you remember me? Don't let your life...pass you by... Weep not for ...the memories.'  
  
"Listen... Dr. O, this isn't your fault. We'll find a way to get her back," said Kira.  
  
"Yeah... it's like you told us before... you never gave up on us," said Ethan.  
  
"So don't give up on her," said a voice.  
  
They all turned around to see Jason standing by the door. Tommy was a bit surprised & a bit glad that they all cared.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Tommy.  
  
"Hey listen... nobody...gets away hurting our friends without a fight," said Connor. "Right guys?"  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Jason.  
  
"Exactly," said Ethan.  
  
"Totally," replied Kira.  
  
"Hey guys... thanks for your support, I'm going to head back to do more analyzing for a while," said Tommy.  
  
"Sure. Later, Dr. O," said Kira.  
  
"Take it easy man," said Jason, giving him a pat on the back.  
  
'I'm so tired...that I can't sleep... Standing on the edge of something much too deep. It's funny how we feel so much, that we cannot say a word We are screaming inside or...we...can't be heard.'  
  
'I will remember you... Will you remember me? Don't let your life...pass you by... Weep not for...the memories.'  
  
As soon as Tommy got back home, he sat down & began to look back on the times that he & Kim had together. It had been quite a while since then... after Zordon was gone... things weren't quite the same without him.  
  
'I wish you were still here Zordon... I could really use your help & guidance right now,' thought Tommy. 'I'm sorry Kim. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. Damn it, I shouldn't have done it at all.' As soon as he had thought about it... he began to feel a bit of guilt & bitterness within him. He knew she was sorry... but...there are things that are so painful that time can never mend.  
  
'So afraid to love you...more afraid to lose... Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose... But once there was a darkness...a deep & endless night... You gave me everything you had...oh...you gave me life...'  
  
'And I will remember you... Will you remember me? Don't let your life...pass you by... Weep not for...the memories.'  
  
'I will remember you... Will you remember me? Don't let your life...pass you by... Weep not for... the memories.'  
  
'I sure hope your ok, Kim,' thought Tommy.  
  
'Weep not for......the memories.'  
  
Just then...... the monitor started to beep, indicating an enemy's presence or trouble. Only this time...... it was a message.  
  
"Zeltrax... what the heck does he want?" wondered Tommy.  
  
"If you ever want to see your friend again... meet me down at the pier," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Damn him!" said Tommy, pounding on the desk. "Now what am I supposed to do?" he wondered.  
  
Just then... the monitor beeped again & Archbomber was on the attack once again.  
  
At the same time... the communicators on the 3 Rangers's wrists began to beep. And Tommy's voice came out of it.  
  
'Guys... we got a problem down at the city. Archbomber's back,' said Tommy.  
  
"We're on our way," said Connor.  
  
"Wait," said Tommy.  
  
"What is it Dr. O?" asked Ethan.  
  
"There's something personal I've got to take care of. I'll meet you guys later," said Tommy.  
  
"K. Good luck, Dr. O," said Connor.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Tommy, & logged out.  
  
"Sure hope he's ok," said Connor.  
  
"Guys... let's go," said Kira.  
  
"Yeah," said Ethan.  
  
"Right behind you," said Connor, as they headed out the door.  
  
Done......finally! That was quite a challenge, considering I had to do some editing & trying to place the song in the right spot. Sorry for the hold up guys. I just happen to have a lot of things to do during summer. I hope I can finish the 2 chapters soon. The next one is when I'm adding the sort of 'cross-culture'. For those of you who have seen the episode when the 3 Rangers were watching a TV show that was about them in Japan... I'm sure you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it or if you can recall it. The next chapter's called "The Rematch: Kimberly's Rescue & the Rangers against the Archer." 


	4. The Rematch: Kimberly’s Rescue & the Ran...

I Will Remember You:  
  
Hey, thanks to all that reviewed my 3rd chapter. For those of you think that it was sort of rushed...well, it actually wasn't. I had to keep readjusting the situation & do a lot of editing. It was the song itself that was hard for me to put. Anyway...like I said... I WAS going to add the little 'cross-culture' in this chapter. But...that's after the battle is done. Not to mention... a surprise appearance from some old friends. For those of you that have read my chapters, I'm sure you know which ones I'm referring to. Oh... and as for the author 'Leap of Fate', I am sorry if I had seemed to have copied your little 'Ninja' theory. I have to admit...I'm always surprised & impressed with Japanese technology. Interesting, advanced, & as usual, MEGA cool. I was also going to add some lines from previous episodes, except...they apply only to Tommy.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own PR or any of the characters. It belongs to Saban.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4: The Rematch: Kimberly's Rescue & the Rangers against the Archer.  
  
As the 3 Rangers headed off to the city, Archbomber was having a really good time causing mayhem, panic, & destruction. Meanwhile... Tommy headed to the pier, hoping to find Kimberly & get his anger on Zeltrax.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That's right, run you little runts. Run while you still can. Ha, ha, ha, ha," laughed Archbomber evilly.  
  
"That's far enough creep," said Connor.  
  
"You've already caused enough trouble for one day," said Kira.  
  
"It's time for some payback," said Ethan.  
  
"Oh... so you're back for more lessons in pain I see. Well I don't mind in giving you guys another demonstration," said Archbomber.  
  
"You guys ready?" said Connor.  
  
"Ready," said Ethan & Kira as their communicators became morphers.  
  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP! HA," they said together.  
  
"Tyranno power," said Connor.  
  
"Tricera power," said Ethan.  
  
"Ptera power," said Kira.  
  
"Tyrannodrones, attack," commanded Archbomber, as an invisoportal opened & some tyrannodrones fell from it.  
  
"Let do it. Thunder max saber," said Connor, taking out his sword.  
  
"Right with ya Connor," said Ethan.  
  
"Right behind you guys," said Kira, as they also took out their swords.  
  
As the tyrannodrones surged forward, Archbomber tried to make his escape. Unfortunately for him, Connor kept up using his agility & struck with his sword, but despite the effort again, he got knocked back.  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy arrived at the pier, searching for any sign of Kimberly.  
  
'Where could she be?' wondered Tommy.  
  
"So... you've decided to show up I see," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Huh?" said Tommy, turned around & saw both Zeltrax & Kimberly. He also saw Kimberly tied up over the water.  
  
"Tommy...help," pleaded Kimberly.  
  
"Let her go, Zeltrax. This is just between you & me," said Tommy.  
  
"Most unlikely. If you think you can defeat me & save her, guess again," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Don't be so sure," said Tommy, taking out his staff. "Let's go."  
  
As they both charged at each other, both struck at the same time, giving small damage to their opponent. Zeltrax kept attacking, while Tommy kept dodging or blocking, trying to get the upper hand on him. Suddenly, Zeltrax caught him off guard & struck with his lightning attack. Luckily, Tommy was able to do a small somersault to dodge the attack & struck back with his own attack from his staff.  
  
"Argh," screamed Zeltrax, being thrown back.  
  
"Is that all you got?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Ha, ha ha. As if I hadn't come prepared," said Zeltrax. "Take a look closely at those crates Black Ranger."  
  
Tommy tried to observe from a distance, until he finally saw it. A candle was lit & under the rope Kimberly was tied on.  
  
"Grrr... you slime," gritted Tommy.  
  
"What's the matter Tommy, running out of time?" mocked Zeltrax.  
  
"As if. Your days have run out Zeltrax," said Tommy, as he charged again for another attack. Only to be thrown back from another attack. This time... by Elsa.  
  
"Oh great. More problems," said Tommy.  
  
"I find it to be most unlikely, Dr. Oliver," said Elsa.  
  
"We'll see about that," said Tommy, as he tried fighting both of them.  
  
He tried his best fending them off. Luckily, lady luck was on his side. As Trent came by to help. He interfered with Elsa's attack, & threw her off, causing her to hit the crates hard.  
  
"Whose side are you on today, Trent?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Like you really had to ask," replied Trent.  
  
"Not you again," complained Elsa.  
  
"That's not all," said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Zeltrax.  
  
"Jason," said Tommy, relieved having to see his old friend fight alongside with him. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you."  
  
"We'll talk later. Right now, let's take care of these guys," said Jason.  
  
"Even if you had your students with you, you would still be no match for me or our monster. It would be easier for you to just surrender now...or pay the price," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Man, I hate it when he says that," said Tommy.  
  
"Let's do it," said Trent.  
  
"Triptoids, attack," commanded Zeltrax as they appeared through an invisoportal & began to attack the trio.  
  
Back at the battle between the Rangers & Archbomber, Archbomber had just sent a volley of arrows their way. As if that wasn't enough...he also sent those target boards which also explode as soon as he sets them off, causing them to fall back down to the ground. Connor at first remembered the last time they battled. But as soon as Archbomber sent those target boards, he suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Guys, leave this one to me," said Connor.  
  
"Why?" asked Ethan.  
  
"You'll get pummeled," said Kira.  
  
"Trust me, I've got it," said Connor.  
  
"Connor...we're a team. And we don't leave anyone behind, not even a fellow leader," said Kira.  
  
"Kira's right, I mean how else can we let you handle that thing by yourself without being busted for it? Let us help, Connor," said Ethan.  
  
"You think you can defeat me that easily? Ha! You're dumber than I thought," said Archbomber.  
  
"We'll see who gets the last laugh after this," said Connor, preparing himself for battle, taking out his sword.  
  
As they fought, Connor tried to find a way for his opponent to send those boards again. He was able to fend Archbomber off for a while, until finally, Connor suddenly sensed his chance.  
  
"How about a bit of target practice?" said Archbomber, sending the target boards.  
  
"You're the one who needs practice. Take this," said Connor as he kicked each one of the boards right back at Archbomber, who took the hit as soon as it made contact with him.  
  
"All right guys, let him have it," said Connor.  
  
Just as Connor gave the signal... both Ethan & Kira were in the air, took out their blasters, & gave Archbomber a taste of his own medicine.  
  
"Now that's what I call Dino power," said Ethan.  
  
To make things even easier, Haley had just called them on their communicators.  
  
'Guys, I've got a lock on Archbomber's weak point,' said Haley.  
  
"Great, but, where is it?" asked Kira.  
  
"I'm not finished with you yet," said Archbomber.  
  
'Aim for the left arm,' said Haley, simply.  
  
"The left arm? What'll that do?" asked Ethan.  
  
'Take a look at it first,' said Haley.  
  
"Um guys... can you tell Haley to just explain it already?" asked Connor.  
  
Ethan & Kira tried to look closer, until Kira suddenly got a quick glance at what Haley was referring to.  
  
"Of course. It's a cannon," said Kira.  
  
"So if we can find a way to fire his arrows..." said Ethan.  
  
"Back at the cannon..." continued Kira.  
  
"That'll destroy his armor," they said together.  
  
'Exactly,' said Haley.  
  
"Thanks for the tip, Haley," said Ethan.  
  
"All right guys, lets do this," said Connor, taking out his tyranno staff.  
  
"Later, Rangers," laughed Archbomber & disappeared.  
  
"Man... he always keeps retreating. How are we supposed to beat this guy...when he always runs?" wondered Ethan.  
  
"I'm not sure. Anyway... we better ask Haley where Dr. O is," said Kira.  
  
"Good idea," said Connor.  
  
"Wait... didn't he say that he had something personal to take care of?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Unless it's a personal battle......we better go see what it is, just in case. Besides... Dr. O might need our help if Mesogog's creeps are behind it all," said Connor.  
  
"He's right. I mean... he is our teacher after all," said Kira.  
  
"And also a fellow Ranger," added Ethan.  
  
"Yeah...that too," said Connor.  
  
"So......what are we just standing here & debating it for... let's go," said Ethan.  
  
"But...do you have any idea where Dr. O might be?" asked Kira.  
  
"To answer your question.........uh......no," said Ethan.  
  
'Don't worry guys. I've got it covered,' said Haley, over their communicators.  
  
"So... where is he?" asked Connor.  
  
'Just give me a minute, Mr. Super Impatient,' said Haley. This suddenly brought a small laugh from Kira & Ethan.  
  
"Yeah. Ha, ha, ha. Laugh it up," said Connor, not amused.  
  
"Geez, come on, Connor, you gotta learn when to lighten up a bit," said Ethan.  
  
"Ethan's right. You're too.........uptight on things," said Kira.  
  
"Uptight? As if..." said Connor, still not amused.  
  
'Hold your horses, guys. I think I've got it,' said Haley.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Ethan.  
  
'Down by the pier, a few miles not from where the old warehouse collapsed from Dragozord's appearance,' said Haley.  
  
"Wait a minute... I know where that is," said Connor.  
  
"Duh! We all know where that is," said Kira.  
  
'I'm sending over the Raptor Riders. It should get you there in no time. Hopefully,' said Haley.  
  
"Thanks Haley," said Connor.  
  
Just like she said... the Raptor Riders came right on schedule. And not a moment too soon as well.  
  
"All right," said Ethan, as he hopped on his.  
  
"Perfect timing," said Kira, as she got on hers.  
  
"Now let's go help Dr. O," said Connor, as he got on his.  
  
"Right behind you, Connor," said Kira, as she followed Connor.  
  
"Wait for me," said Ethan, as he followed the two.  
  
Meanwhile...back at the pier, Zeltrax & Elsa were fighting Trent & Tommy. While Jason fended off the Triptoids, but was taken down a few times by the metal sticks they held. Jason knew that without his morpher, he was defenseless. that he & Tommy fought with other Red Rangers from other seasons on the moon to stop the Generals from reviving Serpentera, he knew that sooner or later he would have to explain later on how he got it back.  
  
Zeltrax tried to catch Tommy off guard in order to strike, so he tried to land an aerial attack by using his sword & launching the lightning strike from it towards Tommy. Fortunately, Tommy dodged the attack by doing a backflip & landed on one of the crates & struck back with his staff.  
  
"Brachio staff... fire," said Tommy, as his staff unleashed its own attack on Zeltrax, causing him to be blasted back towards some crates hard & take a hard beating. As if that wasn't enough, Tommy sent one more attack on Zeltrax.  
  
"Brachio staff...energy ball," said Tommy, as he rotated his sword in a circular formation & sent the energy ball straight towards Zeltrax, causing him to blown back along with Elsa, whom Trent managed to fend off.  
  
"Face it Dr. O, your friend is weak. And soon to be destroyed," said Zeltrax.  
  
"That is so not going to happen," said Jason, as he finally threw back all the Triptoids & managed to get on his feet. Zeltrax tried to attack by launching another lightning strike from his sword, but Jason was able to dodge it by rolling to the left.  
  
"Now you've really made me mad. It's morphing time," said Jason, taking out his morpher. "Tyrannosaurs!" he called out, & was once again filled with power from the dinosaur & wearing the suit that he wore back then......all those years ago.  
  
"What? Another red Ranger," wondered Trent.  
  
"So... we finally meet the original red Ranger," said Zeltrax. "Mesogog is going to be pleased when I finish off one of your old teammates, Dr. Oliver."  
  
"SO not going to happen," said Jason.  
  
"Triptoids, tyrannodrones, attack," commanded Zeltrax.  
  
As they all surged forward, so did Tommy, Jason, & Trent. But as if that wasn't enough to complicate things......Archbomber appeared once again.  
  
"Oh great, more bad news," said Tommy.  
  
"Hey, don't start the party without me," said Archbomber, trying to get into the fight, but instead... was blasted off from a few lasers...from the Dino Rangers.  
  
"Dr. O," called out Connor.  
  
"Good timing guys," said Tommy.  
  
"Ahhhh... Tommy... someone...help," screamed Kimberly, as the rope slowly began to break apart.  
  
"Hang on Kimberly," said Tommy.  
  
"Oh now THAT is just SO messed up," said Ethan.  
  
"Uh... Ethan, try to pay a little attention here," said Connor.  
  
As the 3 Dino Rangers fought against Archbomber, Zeltrax suddenly began to laugh as he realized that Dr. O's time is about to run out.  
  
"Your time to save your girl, is about to run out, Dr. Oliver," said Zeltrax.  
  
"That's what you think," said Tommy, as he fended off a few triptoids & tyrannodrones.  
  
Once the Rangers were able to fend off Archbomber for a while, Kira suddenly noticed the rope that was slowly starting to burn away & spotted a candle right under it. Realizing what the whole situation is about, she knew someone had to take care of things.  
  
"Guys, there's someone tied up there," said Kira, pointing to where Kimberly was.  
  
"What... you can't be serious," said Ethan.  
  
"She IS serious," said Connor.  
  
"That's Kimberly up there," said Jason.  
  
The 3 Rangers looked at Jason for a second & were completely awe struck with what they saw. Or in simpler terms... in major shock.  
  
"No way... another Red Ranger?" wondered Ethan.  
  
"Ok. This is getting confusing," said Kira.  
  
"Don't worry about it right now. Right now, you've got to save Kimberly," said Jason, as he fought off triptoids & tyrannodrones.  
  
"Well... looks like there's only one way to handle this," said Connor.  
  
"SUPER DINO MODE!" they said together, as the plates from their suits began to come out, while Connor & Ethan's 'Super Dino mode' had plates, Kira's 'Super Dino mode' had plates & wings.  
  
"Guys... I'll go get Kimberly. Do you think you guys can manage by yourselves?" asked Kira.  
  
"We'll be fine. Go," said Ethan.  
  
"All right," said Kira, taking flight & heading to where Kimberly was tied up.  
  
"Not so fast," said Zeltrax, who fended off Tommy, & was about to launch his attack on Kira, until he got interrupted by Connor.  
  
"Guess again, creep," said Connor, as he fought off some tyrannodrones & triptoids with his Thunder Max Saber & went straight for Zeltrax & struck him on the side, causing him to fire his attack in the wrong direction & stumble back.  
  
Kira almost lost her control when the attack came, but luckily she was able to reach Kimberly, but not before some tyrannodrones blocked her way & one tyrannodrone attacked from above.  
  
"Hey, get off me," said Kira, as she fought off the tyrannodrone that was on her with her Ptera grips & fought off the remaining tyrannodrones with ease, from her 'Super Dino mode'. But then she suddenly noticed the rope was about to break, & quickly got back on her feet. Yet as soon as she did, Kimberly was suddenly starting to fall quickly into the water at a fast rate.  
  
"Hang on," said Kira, as she took flight again & Kimberly, luckily was able to hold onto Kira, as she was brought to a safe area, away from the battle.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Kira.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," said Kimberly.  
  
"Hey... no problem, Kimberly," said Kira. Then she suddenly added, "Oops."  
  
"Hey... how'd you know my name?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Uh......just a wild guess, I guess," said Kira. "Listen... stay here, until we're done, k?"  
  
"And to just watch & see Tommy in trouble & leaving me out of it? I don't think so," said Kimberly.  
  
"If you're trying to help, how exactly can you do that if you no longer have your powers? I mean...without it... your helpless," said Kira.  
  
"Who said I was 'powerless'?" shot back Kimberly.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Kira.  
  
"Stand back, & watch & learn," said Kimberly, & Kira did so, just wondering what in the world she was talking about.  
  
"I need Ninja Ranger Power, now," called out Kimberly, & in a bright flash of pink light, she had her Ninja suit back on.  
  
"Whoa, I SO did not see that coming," said Kira, in major awe.  
  
Unfortunately for them, Zeltrax & Elsa picked up the energy readings in seconds & went to see what was going on. Tommy, Jason, & the others tried to follow, but some of the triptoids & tyrannodrones got in the way. Luckily, Jason & Connor were able to fend them off. Tommy & Ethan were about to follow Zeltrax & Elsa, but Tommy turned back quickly & asked, "Will you guys be ok?"  
  
"We'll be fine, just get going," said Connor, fighting off the triptoids.  
  
"Hurry... before those goons get their hands on Kimberly," said Jason, fighting off the tyrannodrones.  
  
"All right," said Tommy, with Ethan following right behind.  
  
But just as they got there, Zeltrax, Elsa, & Archbomber were already fighting Kira & Kimberly. Tommy was quite surprised that Kimberly got back her Ninja form. Ethan was the most shocked.  
  
"Hey Tommy," said Kimberly, fighting off Elsa.  
  
"Glad you made it," said Kira, fighting off Archbomber.  
  
"That's her?" asked Ethan, still in shock.  
  
"We'll talk about it later. Right now... let's just take care of the problem in front of us," said Tommy.  
  
"You got it, Dr. O," said Ethan.  
  
"You're mine, Black Ranger," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Bring it, Zeltrax," said Tommy, as he charged with his staff ready in hand.  
  
As Zeltrax & Tommy resumed their fighting, Ethan & Kira tried to attack Archbomber with their sabers, but unfortunately...they were ineffective on Archbomber's tough armor. Elsa kept attacking Kimberly with her sword, but Kimberly, luckily, was able to catch & stop her sword with her foot. "I am NOT intimidated by your 'so-called' boyfriend," said Elsa.  
  
"Speak for yourself," said Kimberly, who did a roundhouse kick to Elsa's side, causing her to stumble back. She was about to attack again, but Elsa took out her sword & tried to strike back, only to make Kimberly knock the sword away with another round house kick, & hit Elsa right in the chest with a side kick follow-up, causing Elsa to be thrown back hard onto the crates. Elsa... struggling to get back on her feet said, "This isn't over Pink Ranger". And with that said... she disappeared.  
  
Meanwhile, Tommy & Zeltrax were both going at it with their swords. Tommy managed to block Zeltrax's attack, causing their swords to lock onto each other for a minute.  
  
"This doesn't have to be that way, Schmidt," said Tommy.  
  
"That weak human being no longer exists. The only thing that DOES exist is my revenge on you," said Zeltrax, breaking the lock on their swords.  
  
Tommy was able to dodge the attack quickly enough, & tried to attack Zeltrax with his sword, but got it blocked by Zeltrax's sword, causing them to grind on each other & push both fighters back. Tommy was able to launch a counterattack on Zeltrax, but had to dodge Zeltrax's lightning attack first by doing a forward somersault & then launching his own attack right on Zeltrax.  
  
Once Tommy was back on the ground, he asked, "Is that all you've got, or do you want some more?"  
  
"This isn't over...not even by a long shot," said Zeltrax as he charged once again towards Tommy. And they went at it once again, Zeltrax dealing the blows & Tommy trying to block them with his staff. Tommy quickly spotted an opportunity, when he struck back & Zeltrax blocked his attack, managed to kick him in the chest, causing him to stumble back. Suddenly, he saw Kimberly trying to help Kira & Ethan fight the monster & had an evil idea.  
  
"Try & see if you can stop this," said Zeltrax launching his lightning attack on Kimberly.  
  
"Kimberly......watch out," called out Tommy.  
  
"Aghhhhhhhh," screamed Kimberly, as the blast blew her backwards & hit her on the crates hard & making her lose consciousness.  
  
"NO!" yelled Tommy.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha. Looks like your so-called friend has failed you. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha." said Zeltrax, laughing evilly.  
  
Tommy ran quickly over to her side, joined by Kira & Ethan, who managed to fend off Archbomber long enough to stall for time. Kimberly slowly regaining conscious, tried to speak, but Tommy hushed her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, Tommy. I-I was just t-trying to...," struggled Kimberly.  
  
"Shh... try not to speak. You're gonna be ok Beautiful," said Tommy.  
  
Kimberly suddenly blushed at Tommy's remark. It had been a long time since he called her that. Ever since that day when she sent him that letter, she had really broken his heart. Now she felt that the only way to pay the price, was trying to help the team, risking her own to help them.  
  
Just then......Jason & Connor had arrived after their fight with the tyrannodrones & triptoids. Jason suddenly saw Kimberly, lying on the ground, obviously hit from an attack.  
  
"How'd this happen?" asked Jason.  
  
"She got hit by Zeltrax's attack," said Kira.  
  
"Who's Zeltrax?" asked Jason.  
  
"That guy," said Ethan, pointing to the metallic warrior with the green sword.  
  
"I had to ask," said Jason. "Listen... I'll take Kim someplace safe. You think you guys can handle these freaks?"  
  
"Don't worry, we've got it," said Connor. Then Jason took the hint & left them.  
  
"Fleeing already? Had enough have you?" said Archbomber.  
  
"That's what you think, you creep," said Connor.  
  
"SUPER DINO MODE," the 3 Rangers, & the plates came out from their suits.  
  
"Super what kind of mode?" wondered Archbomber in shock.  
  
"Dr. O, Haley's finally found a weak spot on this Archer," said Ethan.  
  
"Really? That's great. Where?" asked Tommy.  
  
"See that cannon on Archbomber's left arm?" asked Kira.  
  
"Yeah... why?" asked Connor.  
  
"That's its weak point," said Ethan & Kira, together.  
  
"Dr. O, you've got the reflector shield, right?" asked Connor.  
  
"Never leave without it," said Tommy, taking it out.  
  
"You think you can defeat me with that puny thing?" asked Archbomber.  
  
"Keep talking, creep. Now you're going to get a lesson of pain from us," said Connor.  
  
"Oh yeah... how so?" asked Archbomber.  
  
"First of all... for messing with my friends, second... for messing with my students, & third...you've messed with the wrong Ranger & ticked me off," said Tommy, taking out his staff.  
  
"Oooh...like I'm SOooo scared," said the archer, sarcastically.  
  
"We'll give you something to be scared about," said Connor, as he charged for Archbomber, with Ethan & Kira right behind him.  
  
"Looks like it's just between you & me, Zeltrax," said Tommy.  
  
"You're girl couldn't even save herself. How is it that you think you can try to defeat me?" asked Zeltrax.  
  
"It looks like we're going to have to see about that, won't we. SUPER DINO MODE," said Tommy, as the plates began to appear from his suit.  
  
"Let's go," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Bring it," said Tommy, as he charged towards Zeltrax.  
  
The two struck the other at the same time & this time, Tommy was the one sending the attacks towards Zeltrax, & Zeltrax was starting to have a hard time trying to block them. Suddenly, Tommy locked their swords again, & this time... Tommy began to push Zeltrax all the way back to the wall & slashed down on Zeltrax hard. Then... Tommy unleashed his strongest attacks on Zeltrax in a huge blaze of fury.  
  
"Brachio staff, fire strike," said Tommy, then turning the knob on the fire symbol & sent a huge blaze of fire on Zeltrax, causing him to be blown back hard.  
  
"Brachio staff...energy ball attack," said Tommy, as he rotated his staff to a full circle. "Strike now," he said, & hit the energy ball straight towards Zeltrax, trapping him & the energy striking him within it.  
  
"Brachio staff... fire," Tommy said, as he unleashed his laser attack on Zeltrax, causing him to be completely weakened. After those set of attacks, he struggled to get back on his feet, but the attacks had taken his toll on him completely he could barely do so, let alone... stand up.  
  
"This isn't the end of our battle Dr. Oliver. I swear to you, one day I will return to wreak my revenge on you," said Zeltrax, & with that said, he disappeared through an invisoportal.  
  
Once Zeltrax had left, Archbomber was giving the 3 Rangers a hard pounding. As Tommy headed back to the battle between the 3 Rangers & Archbomber, he suddenly noticed that they were all beaten up pretty badly.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Is that all you've got? Looks pretty pathetic to me," said Archbomber, laughing evilly.  
  
"Guys... you ok?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Hardly," said Connor.  
  
"More likely......trounced," said Kira.  
  
"Looks like this is the end for you Rangers," said Archbomber.  
  
"Don't count on it," said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Archbomber.  
  
"Jason," said Tommy.  
  
"What? Another Red Ranger," said Archbomber.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone of your own size, bomb head," said Jason.  
  
"Perfect timing," said Connor.  
  
"A second Red Ranger? Ok, I'm like TOTALLY confused here," said Kira.  
  
"We'll explain later. Right now, let's take care of this bozo," said Tommy.  
  
"You guys don't stand a chance against me," said Archbomber.  
  
"Guess again, creep," said Jason, taking out his blaster & firing it at Archbomber, causing Archbomber to fire his arrows at the Rangers.  
  
"That's our cue," said Connor.  
  
"Try this on for size," said Tommy, taking out the reflector shield, causing it to hit the shield & redirect its attack right back into the cannon.  
  
Suddenly the cannon started to glow, & Archbomber looked at his left arm in worry.  
  
"W-what's happening to my cannon...aghhhhh," screamed Archbomber, as his cannon exploded, causing his armor to fall to the ground, smoked.  
  
"My protective armor. It's gone," panicked Archbomber.  
  
"Now let's take care of this archer," said Connor. "Tyranno staff."  
  
"Tricera shield," called out Ethan.  
  
"Ptera grips," called out Kira.  
  
"Power sword," said Jason, taking out his sword.  
  
"Couldn't have said it better myself," said Tommy, taking out his staff.  
  
As soon as they were ready, they all took to the air & launched an aerial attack on Archbomber.  
  
"Brachio staff, energy ball," called out Tommy, as he rotated the staff into a full circle & launched it straight at Archbomber.  
  
"Power sword, power up," said Jason, as his sword began to glow, & charged at Archbomber with his sword, causing him to fall back.  
  
Then the 3 Dino Rangers attack Archbomber with their weapons, causing him to fall back & tumble down some flight of stairs & into some tables.  
  
"Let's put 'em together guys," said Connor.  
  
And with that said... they combined the tyranno staff, tricera shield, ptera grips, & brachio staff to form............  
  
"Z-Rex blaster," they said together.  
  
"Uh-oh...I'm outta here," said Archbomber, as he tried to run away.  
  
"Ready," said Kira.  
  
"Aim," said Ethan.  
  
"Fire," said Connor & Tommy in unison.  
  
"Oh no......ahh...ahhhhhhh," cried out Archbomber, as the blast came on him full force & destroyed him.  
  
"We did it," said Ethan.  
  
"Good job guys," said Tommy.  
  
Back at Mesogog's fortress...Mesogog watched the battle from a monitor on the hydro-regenerator.  
  
"This...isn't possible," said Mesogog.  
  
"We are sorry, master. We should have foreseen this coming," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Must I do everything myself?" asked Mesogog. "Activate," he said once he activated the hydro-regenerator.  
  
As soon as the hydro-regenerator activated, a capsule broke & dark clouds appeared & rain began to fall & regenerate Archbomber, causing him to be bigger & badder than before.  
  
"Who's up for some target practice?" asked the huge Archbomber.  
  
"Brachiozord, it's show time," called out Tommy, into his communicator.  
  
Right on cue, the Brachiozord came up & open its compartments, revealing the Tyrannozord, Tricerazord, & Pterazord. As they came out of the Brachiozord, Jason & Kimberly watched the zords from a distance.  
  
"You know what I'm thinking?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"That those zords kind of remind you of the old times," guessed Jason.  
  
"Let's do it," said Connor, running.  
  
"Right behind you, bro," said Ethan.  
  
"All right," said Kira.  
  
They took to the air & entered their zords.  
  
"Tyranno power," Connor said.  
  
"Tricera power," Ethan said.  
  
"Ptera power," Kira said.  
  
"Whoa, now I'm like SO TOTALLY digging this," said Kimberly.  
  
"You can say that again," said Jason.  
  
"Megazord formation," they said together.  
  
Once all 3 zords combined, it formed into the Thundersaurusmegazord.  
  
"On-line," they said together.  
  
"Now THAT's what I call a megazord," said Jason.  
  
"If you think that's good, wait'll you see what's next," said Tommy.  
  
"Ankylozord," called out Ethan.  
  
"Weapon formation," they said together.  
  
As the Ankylozord came walking out of the Brachiozord, the Tricerazord, ejected from the Thundersaurusmegazord, & Ankylozord combined with the megazord, equipped with a shield & another drill.  
  
"Let me guess...all the zords are dinosaurs, right?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Looks like someone's been doing their research," said Jason.  
  
"Let's just call it...a wild guess," said Kimberly.  
  
"What good will those do? I've got more surprises in store," said Archbomber, as he launched his lasers from his cannon, but the Thundersaurusmegazord counter-attacked, by using the shield as it rotated, deflecting the lasers & causing them to hit Archbomber one, two, three, making him tumble backwards & fall.  
  
"THUNDERSAURUSMEGAZORD, DOUBLE-DRILL ATTACK," they said together. Once the two drills began to spin, they launched their attack & finally hit Archbomber hard with the point of the Ankylozord drill, to complete the attack.  
  
"I've been hit, aghhhhh," screamed Archbomber & exploded, & was no more.  
  
"All right," said Jason.  
  
"Good job guys," said Tommy.  
  
Meanwhile, back at Mesogog's island fortress, Mesogog was unpleased with Zeltrax's & Elsa's progress & was punished when Mesogog used his mind-blast on them.  
  
"That is what you get...for being so useless," said Mesogog.  
  
"We're sorry master. We didn't know that this would have happened," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Excuse after excuse & failure after failure, is all that you two have given me," said Mesogog. "Now go...get out of my sight, or I'll make this punishment...become your worst nightmare."  
  
Meanwhile, at Haley's Cyberspace, Tommy had a little chat with his students about how Jason got back his powers & also the same with Kimberly. It was already 6:30 p.m. by the time they arrived.  
  
"Wait a minute...so you mean to tell us, that when this Serpentera was about to be revived & this Machine Empire was trying to be reborn, that's when you, Jason, & other Red Rangers united to fight against these...generals?" asked Kira, still a bit confused.  
  
"Exactly. Listen...I know this might seem a bit too much for you guys to take in, but... if we hadn't united, Earth...as we know it, would have been completely taken over by the Machine Empire," said Tommy.  
  
"Wow, talk about triple threat major," said Connor.  
  
The others suddenly looked at him as if to say 'What in the world is he talking about?'  
  
"So anyway... all these different Red Rangers are all from different time periods?" asked Connor.  
  
"Uh, hello...weren't you listening to what Dr. O is trying to tell you?" asked Kira.  
  
"Hey, I was just trying to make sure," said Connor.  
  
"Yeah, like SURE you were," said Kira.  
  
"Where's Ethan?" wondered Connor, seeing that he wasn't around.  
  
"Oh he just uh...went to watch some TV," said Haley.  
  
"Exactly...where?" asked Connor.  
  
"Take a wild guess. Where do you think Ethan would go to the most in order to play computer games?" asked Haley.  
  
"Haley's Cyberspace," said Connor.  
  
"Wow, good call Connor," said Kira.  
  
"Hey listen, you don't mind if we just check up on him, that is...as long as it's not closed or anything," said Connor.  
  
"What do you think I left the door open for?" asked Haley.  
  
"Oh...right," said Connor.  
  
"But... I wouldn't quite DO that, so to speak," said Kira.  
  
"I know. I should've locked the doors. But anyway...you guys should go check up on him. Didn't you guys have some homework for History class?" asked Haley.  
  
"Speaking of history, I'm going there right now," said Connor.  
  
"Same here," said Kira, following him.  
  
Meanwhile, at Haley's Cyberspace, the other 2 Rangers opened the door & suddenly heard some strange sounds coming from a certain area. They looked to fin someone watching television. As they went closer, they found Ethan, just sitting on the couch watching TV, checking random channels.  
  
"Hey guys," said Ethan.  
  
"Dude, what are you doing here?" asked Connor.  
  
"Haley just got a satellite TV. 450 channels, world class racing, junior girl's synchronized swimming," said Ethan, really excited.  
  
"Yeah, ok. Dude, shouldn't you be working on your homework?" asked Connor.  
  
"Actually, I'm nearly done with mine," said Ethan.  
  
"Same here," said Kira.  
  
"Ok, whatever. I'm heading to the library to finish mine up," said Connor, about to leave.  
  
But as soon as he turned his back, some Japanese music theme began to play.  
  
"Whoa," exclaimed Ethan.  
  
"No way," said Kira, in complete shock.  
  
"Connor, you've gotta check this out," said Ethan.  
  
Connor, once again interrupted in his work, went to check what got him so psyched up.  
  
"Hey, it's us," said Ethan.  
  
Connor looked a bit closer & saw a Japanese person as the Blue Ranger & quickly noticed the difference.  
  
"Not quite...exactly," said Connor.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kira.  
  
"According to the TV guide, it's a show about the 'World Famous Power Rangers'. And they dubbed it in English," said Ethan.  
  
"Whoa, we're a TV show in Japan?" exclaimed Kira, too shocked to believe what she was hearing.  
  
As the trio watched the episode, Connor suddenly began to notice something about the Red Ranger & couldn't seem to stand it.  
  
"Dude, that guy's personality is SO unlike mine," said Connor.  
  
"Connor, just because it's in a different language, doesn't mean that it's the same thing," said Kira.  
  
Just then...Ken, the Blue Ranger, spotted a famous American baseball star on the back of the newspaper.  
  
"Whoa, Whacker Wilson's coming to Japan," said Ken.  
  
"Are you serious?" asked the Red Ranger.  
  
"That's what it says," said Ken, putting down the paper & proceeded to make his curry.  
  
As it continued, they saw what looked like to be the boss's sister, considering that the antagonist was female. They continued to watch & Connor suddenly found something quite odd... or rather...stupid in their plan. The boss's monster henchmen came up with a plan to make a monster that would create bad hair days.  
  
"That's their plan, bad hair?" asked Connor, finding it boring.  
  
"I've seen you with some bad hair days. It's...kinda freaky," said Kira.  
  
After a certain number of minutes, the other's looked at it & the Red Ranger asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Curry, fruit surprise. It's good. Try it," said Ken.  
  
The trio turned back & began to discuss it among themselves. Obviously, they had seen it before & every time someone eats it, they feel sick.  
  
"I can't eat that, I'll hurl," said the Red Ranger.  
  
"I have acid reflux," said the little assistant.  
  
"Hey guys," said Mike, the Black Ranger.  
  
"Hey, Mikey," said the Red Ranger.  
  
"You guys got anything to eat?" Mike asked.  
  
Just then, they showed him the fruit curry that Ken made & began to wolf it down fast & the Red Ranger thought that he liked it, but it turned out to be the opposite, making him run to the bathroom & throwing up a lot.  
  
Suddenly, the monitor began picking up some alien monster readings.  
  
"There's some alien monster activity going on in town," said the Red Ranger.  
  
"But what about Mike?" asked the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"We'll just have to deal with this by ourselves," said the Red Ranger.  
  
Meanwhile, the 3 Rangers continued to watch the Japanese version of themselves go against a monster that was a cross between a bear, mushroom, & a cash register.  
  
"That's what they call a monster? A bear-mushroom-money combination monster? Dude, that is SO a guy in a suit," said Connor.  
  
"Hey...has there ever been any monsters that we've been fighting look weird to you?" asked Kira. "Doesn't look any different to the ones that we've been fighting."  
  
"My name's Ka-ching & I going to rule the world with greed," said the monster & spotted some citizens & gave them a really bad hair day by firing the mushrooms causing them to have different hair styles.  
  
"Hey...freakshow, stop," said the Red Ranger.  
  
"Hold it right there," said the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"That's enough," said Ken.  
  
"Looks like you guys could use a new do," said Ka-ching.  
  
"Ready?" said the leader.  
  
"Ready," replied the other two.  
  
"DINO THUNDER, POWER UP, HA!" they said together & transformed into their costumes.  
  
"Very impressive. But I brought along some special guest stars. Triptoids," he commanded, & they appeared & fought against the Rangers.  
  
"You start fighting, I'll pay you cash," said Ka-ching. "Here, have a mushroom," said Ka-ching as he fired his mushrooms at the Rangers fighting off the Triptoids.  
  
"Red Ranger," said the leader.  
  
"Yellow Ranger," said the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"Blue Ranger," said Ken.  
  
"Wimpy Rangers," they said. "And my hair has bounce," said the Red Ranger.  
  
"Dude, they're making fun of us," said Connor, as he watched, not liking it one bit.  
  
"It's just a TV show," said Kira. "It's not even a whole episode."  
  
Just as they continued fighting, an American citizen had shown up. He was wearing some sort of jacket & held a bag in his left hand. Ka-ching suddenly spotted him & decided to give him a hairdo. But as soon as he fired his mushroom, the American retaliated by taking out a baseball bat & hit it straight back at Ka-ching, giving him the hairdo.  
  
"Hey, that's not funny," said Ka-ching.  
  
The Triptoids also noticed it & found it quite amusing.  
  
"Hey...it's only funny when I do it," said Ka-ching & disappeared.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" wondered the Yellow Ranger.  
  
As soon as they had powered down & the American stepped forward, he took off his hood & only then, did Ken recognize him.  
  
"You're Whacker Wilson, the famous American baseball player," said Ken.  
  
"Good fight you put out there. I was impressed," said Wilson, & was about to leave, when he got interrupted.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute...what are you doing here in Japan?" asked the Red Ranger.  
  
"I've been having this back pain for quite a while. I've been told that Japan's best chiropractor's here," said Wilson. "Someone named Ken."  
  
"That's him," they said, pointing to him. Ken was taken aback a bit & surprised.  
  
Whacker Wilson turned his back & looked at them & said, "Really?"  
  
Meanwhile, as the other two Rangers watched Ken work his magic on Wilson's back, Wilson started to panic a bit when he felt the pain increase each second.  
  
"Is it over yet," asked Wilson, still feeling the pain.  
  
"Almost done," said Ken, continuing to work his magic on Wilson's back.  
  
After a few more seconds, Ken was finished.  
  
"Jeez man, what did you do to my back? You could've almost put it out of line," said Wilson.  
  
"Before you make anymore complaints, try your back," said Ken.  
  
"Oh...right," said Wilson, & stood still for a moment. Then he became very impressed for his back was no longer aching & began to do some sort of a victory dance. Wilson was impressed with Ken's skills & was going to tell people about him, & thinking that he could become rich. But Ken refused the offer & said he had more important things, like protecting the city from evil invaders as a Power Ranger. Wilson asked if there was any money in it...but the Blue Ranger said it didn't cost a thing.  
  
"Nice meeting you Whacker Wilson. Enjoy your stay in Japan," said Ken.  
  
"Well...at least I've learned one thing," said Kira.  
  
"What? That Power Rangers are total dufuses?" asked Connor.  
  
"No...that money isn't everything," said Kira.  
  
But then... a few minutes later, Wilson was attacked by Ka-ching & Connor...being completely ticked off by what just happened, blocked the screen & from the looks of it...wasn't very pleased.  
  
"Ok. Making fun of us is one thing, but to make fun of American Sports Stars? Where's your pride?" asked Connor, really starting to hate it.  
  
"Hey...would you just chill? It's not even a whole episode," said Kira.  
  
"Do you guys not even get the point? THIS is what they think of us...in Japan," retorted Connor, really ticked off.  
  
"Ok, fine. If that's the way you feel about it...then go ahead & write to them. The National guard, the President, whatever," said Ethan.  
  
"Yeah. But as of right now, I just want to see if the Rangers can make Wilson learn the error of his ways," said Kira. you please...?"  
  
"MOVE," said Ethan & Kira.  
  
Connor, annoyed with the argument, decided to leave to do his history assignment.  
  
But Ethan suddenly noticed Connor forgot his bag. "He'll be back," he said, with a grin.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" asked Kira.  
  
"Cause he forgot this," Ethan said, holding up Connor's bag.  
  
A few seconds later, Connor noticed he forgot his bag & went to go get it. But by the time he was about to, Kira stopped him & said, "Just give it a chance, ok?"  
  
Connor, sighing in frustration, decided to watch the rest of the episode.  
  
As Ken began to walk around town, he was suddenly in shock at what he had just seen. The people began to demand money.  
  
"I can't believe this. Everyone is being obsessed by money," said Ken.  
  
Just then...he saw Whacker Wilson & saw him carrying bags of cash. He also noticed that when Wilson's hood came off, he saw that Wilson also got attacked by Ka-ching. He was trying to ask about the hairstyle, but Wilson began to fill his hands with cash, trying to pay him back for the back treatment. But just then, Ka-ching appeared once again & attacked Ken, by trapping him in a big load of coins.  
  
The Red & Yellow Ranger had arrived on the scene & wondered who could've kept Ken inside there. Their thoughts went to Wilson, but Ken told them it was Ka-ching who started it all. He transformed into the Blue Ranger & was able to break free.  
  
Connor saw the whole thing & thought to himself, "Cool."  
  
As they fought Ka-ching, he kept attacking with flying coins coming out of the cash register machine that was on him. The fight continued & led them to a pier.  
  
"You keep on fighting, I'll make you rich," said Ka-ching.  
  
"How much money are we talking about?" asked the leader.  
  
The other two looked at him as if to say, 'What has gotten into him?'  
  
"I mean...never," said the Red Ranger, changing his answer.  
  
"You weren't joking were you?" wondered Ken.  
  
"Of course I was. Had you going though, didn't I?" asked the Red Ranger.  
  
"It's time for a little change," said Ka-ching, as he fired the coins from the cash-register on his body, causing the Rangers to stumble.  
  
"Guys...hang on," said a voice.  
  
They turned & saw the Black Ranger heading their way.  
  
"It's the Black Ranger," said the Yellow Ranger.  
  
"Here...take one," said the Black Ranger, getting a piggy bank.  
  
"Oh...so you've brought piggy banks with you huh? Well...let me fill them up," said Ka-ching, as he fired his coins at them.  
  
The Rangers were able to catch a lot of coins, but it didn't hold up for long. Soon, they got bombarded with coins again, causing them to drop the piggy banks.  
  
Just then...Whacker Wilson came with the bulging bags of cash & began bragging about it. Ken tried to make him snap out of it, & knew of only one way.  
  
"Now batting...No. 1, Whacker Wilson. Batter up," said Ken, as he threw the kitten piggy bank at Wilson, hoping he'd snap out of the trance & hit it. Turns out...that he did break it off & hit the piggy bank right back at Ka- ching, knocking him out for a few seconds. But then...a few seconds later... he woke up & charged on the Rangers. The only way to defeat it, was to combine their weapons to form the Z-Rex blaster. As soon as it fired & defeated Ka-ching, Connor just jumped into the air & cheered like crazy, finally starting to enjoy it. As soon as he calmed down, he tried to catch his breath from all the excitement, & said, "That was pretty cool."  
  
"See...we're not so different from them," said Kira.  
  
The next day...Kira & Ethan went to look for Connor at Haley's Cyberspace & found him watching a re-run of the episode that they had just seen.  
  
"You just had to come back here to catch a re-run of this?" asked Ethan, surprised.  
  
"Yeah, I did," said Connor.  
  
Kira looked over his shoulder & saw what his report's title was.  
  
"American vs. Japanese Culture, Closer than We Think," read Kira.  
  
"I just realized something, on how our style is not so different from theirs," said Connor.  
  
"You didn't go into too much detail, right?" asked Ethan, a bit nervous.  
  
"Course not. And I just realized another thing," said Connor.  
  
Ethan & Kira made a quick glance at each other & then back to Connor.  
  
"The Red Ranger rocks," said Connor.  
  
"No way, the Blue Ranger was the best," said Ethan, as they all began to head out of the Cyber-café.  
  
"As if. They wouldn't have been able to defeat that fluff-ball without the Yellow Ranger," said Kira. This brought a laugh from the other guys, because...of course...they all enjoyed it.  
  
Just then...their communicators had just gone off. They went to a certain area so as not to be seen.  
  
"Go, this is Connor," he said into his communicator.  
  
"Connor...it's Jason. Can you guys meet me at Dr. O's place? There's something I need to talk to you guys about," said Jason.  
  
"We're on our way," said Connor, & began to head for Dr. Oliver's house.   
  
DONE! This was just about the most hardest chapter I have ever written. Okay, excluding my YGO duel on one of my stories. Now...you guys might be thinking this battle's over...WRONG. It is not even close to it yet. For those of you who've seen the episode when Trent goes to the good side, this is when Archbomber's back for round 2. If you think the monster in that episode was weird, wait'll you see what the Archer has in store for the Rangers. Plus... the 3 Rangers help Jason find a way to reunite Tommy & Kimberly, without them noticing. Ok, so maybe I've made it too close to 'Lost & Found in Translation'. My fault. Next chapter: "The Archer Returns: A Shocking Surprise & A Plan is Set Into Motion." I tried my best to not add many of the stuff from the episode as best as I can, I've decided to just try & describe it, the best I could.  
  
R/R, please. 


	5. The Archer Returns: A Shocking Surprise ...

I Will Remember You:  
  
Hey...thanks to all who reviewed. For those of you who don't seem to understand about how Jason & Kimberly got back their powers...if you haven't read my previous chapters...then something is TOTALLY wrong with the information you've just received if you didn't read between the lines...if you can recall the battle on the moon with the Red Rangers against the Generals who resemble themselves as the BBBB (Big Bad Beetle Borgs.) from one of the PRWF epsiodes, they've NEVER mentioned of how Jason got back his powers. But......there's only one way I can put it. If you can recall an episode from the PRIS season...you'll notice that one of the original PR...named Adam, reveals a secret to Alpha that shocked him for good. And second... for those of you who've heard about what I just mentioned about the 4 B's...I know what you might think. There are some of you who've heard of them...& some who haven't. Myself...I used to watch it back as a little kid. It was pretty cool. Finally...for those of you who've read the information about how Tommy & the others got their powers back from Ninjor...& the explanation of how the animal spirits have a certain connection with them...then you've found out how Kimberly got back her powers. Of course...they've never mentioned this in ANY of the PR seasons...but hey...it's my idea. Ok, maybe not...but...it does go well with the situation that's about to happen in this chapter. Plus...the Rangers get a surprising shock...later on in this chapter. But...you guys might already know what I'm referring to anyway.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own PR or any of the characters. It belongs to Saban.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5: "The Archer Returns: A Shocking Surprise & A Plan is Set Into Motion."  
  
As soon as Connor, Ethan, & Kira received the message from Jason...they headed back to Tommy Oliver's place as fast as they could. From there...they went underground to the hidden base. Jason was at the monitors with Haley.  
  
"Hey...we got the message. What's the problem?" asked Connor.  
  
"She's gone," said Jason, simply.  
  
"Who's gone," asked Kira.  
  
"Kimberly," said Jason.  
  
"What? She's gone? Again? But ...how?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Whoa. Easy there. One too many questions," said Kira.  
  
"We sort of went out to have a little 'Big Brother' kind of talk at the park. That's when those 'freaky dinos' showed up & also Zeltrax & that Archer appeared. We tried fighting them off as best as we could...but...to no avail...they grabbed her again," said Jason.  
  
"They're called 'tyrannodrones', Jason," said Connor.  
  
"Whatever, man," he said.  
  
"Well...why didn't Haley call us?" asked Kira. "We would've been there to help you guys out."  
  
"Unfortunately...the Archer had some devices to block the connection to your communicators &..." Haley stopped for a second.  
  
Connor cocked an eyebrow & said, "And...what?"  
  
"He's found a way to duplicate himself," said a voice.  
  
The trio turned round to see Dr. Oliver standing at the doorway.  
  
"Also...there's something you need to know about Jason's morphing abilities," said Tommy.  
  
"Such as..." asked Connor, curiously.  
  
He took out of his pocket...Jason morpher. It looked the same...except for one thing.  
  
"What's wrong with the power coin? It's like...someone or something with sharp claws just scratched at it," said Ethan.  
  
"Actually...when Serpentera was about to be revived...I searched among the rubble of the command center to find my morpher. It wasn't easy. Once I found it again...I headed back to join the other Red Rangers. From there...we met Cole, Leader of the Wild Force team. Aboard Andros' space ship... we discussed the problem with the Rangers... & our plan to stop them. But once we fought of 3 of the 4 generals... the last one...was able to board Serpentera & revive it. If it wasn't for Cole & his Falcon cycle...Earth...would've been controlled by the Machine Empire. But... after a while...I knew the coins had lost their power. I have no idea of how there were still remnants of it left... but...unfortunately...this morpher has its limits," said Jason.  
  
"But...if it has its limits...how come you were able to morph?" asked Ethan.  
  
"According to the examination of the morpher...it seems that there's a certain amt. of time before the power is completely gone. Once Jason reaches his limit...he's powerless...forever," explained Haley.  
  
"And besides that...there's something else that I need to show you guys," said Tommy as he went to the monitors & pushed a button to reveal a secret to the 3 Rangers.  
  
On the screen...were Carlos & Adam fighting one of Astronema's monsters. And...also a bigger shock to the 3 Rangers.  
  
"Wait...two Black Rangers...this I can't even dig," said Ethan.  
  
"Whatever, dude," said Connor.  
  
"What's happening to him?" wondered Kira, as she watched Adam trying to control whatever amt. of power he had left in him as a Ranger.  
  
"But wait...I thought they were destroyed," said Carlos.  
  
"They were...but not completely. Luckily...there's still some power left in it. But not enough for me to fight though," said Adam.  
  
"So...if there was some power left within them...then how come they have problem morphing?" asked Connor.  
  
"Were you not paying attention...they said that it has its limits. If they exceeded those limits...they'll lose their powers...for good," said Kira.  
  
"So where does Kimberly fit into all this?" asked Ethan.  
  
"As a matter of fact...I'm betting that he's going to use the power extractor on her...like he tried to do to me," said Tommy.  
  
"Fortunately...that takes time. In order to power up the extractor...half of the power from the entire fortress must be used in order for the extractor to use its full energy," said Haley.  
  
"But wait...doesn't that mean that it'll also weaken his defenses?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Exactly," said Haley.  
  
Meanwhile...back at Mesogog's island fortress...Kimberly was being held captive in one of Mesogog's prison cells. While Mesogog was talking with Elsa about their plan to defeat the Rangers...Zeltrax happened to have interrupted them, causing Mesogog...to be very angry.  
  
"My lord...let me explain," said Zeltrax. "I was..."  
  
"There's no need for you to explain...you half-witted, stupid excuse for a warrior, metal piece of scrap heap! I've already been told about you disobedience. I told you to keep an eye on her...instead...you take her & use her for your own stupid vengeance against the Black Ranger," said Mesogog, really ticked off.  
  
"But master...I was on the verge of defeating the Rangers for you...once and for all," said Zeltrax.  
  
"And yet...you still fail. Excuse after excuse... & more complaints from you...is what you have given me. Now...I want you both out of my sight... you miserable, cowardly, nitwits, while I think of a better way to punish you both. Or else...your punishment......will be your worst nightmare," said Mesogog.  
  
Back at the underground base...  
  
"Have you been able to find any leads on finding Kimberly?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Unfortunately...no. Mesogog is smart. For a mutated dino freak. He's put up a firewall around the fortress. Not even the Raptor Cycles can get in now," said Haley.  
  
"But...wait a minute...didn't you say that charging up the extractor requires half the power from the whole fortress?" asked Connor.  
  
"Yes...so......wait a minute..." started Haley, suddenly coming up with something.  
  
"Let me guess...you have a plan?" asked Jason.  
  
"Actually...I do. But...it's going to be risky," said Haley.  
  
Meanwhile...Trent...in his Ranger form...was out searching the city for an opponent that would prove to be a challenge. He then spotted Archbomber...who happened to be passing his way. But what he didn't notice...was that there was a small device he can use to copy things.  
  
"Now there's a challenge," said the White Ranger.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Archbomber as he looked up. "I'll take that ," he said, as he activated his copying device & copied the White Ranger's Drago Sword.  
  
"Huh?" wondered the White Ranger, as he saw his weapon copied by Archbomber.  
  
"Gotta go now. Bye, bye," said Archbomber & disappeared.  
  
The White Ranger just stood there for a   
  
"What was that all about?" wondered Trent.  
  
Meanwhile...back at Mesogog's fortress...a few hours had passed & Mesogog & the others weren't around for a while. Kimberly...inside her prison cell began to notice that things were a bit too quiet around the fortress. One of the tyrannodrones was on guard, while Kimberly could just do nothing but sit & wait for someone to find her. Just then...she heard a strange sound & then a thump. Then...glass breaking, tables being turned over, & shelves falling. Obviously...to her...someone was making a mess. And then...she heard that strange sound again... & all of a sudden...silence. But that was just for a few minutes, when Mesogog came back & gave a loud roar of rage, which made Kimberly's blood run cold for a second... & heard him & Zeltrax talking at the lab.  
  
"Who could have done this treachery?" wondered Mesogog.  
  
Zeltrax looked around for a minute & answered, "I'm not sure my lord...obviously I had left some tyrannodrones to guard the fortress......oh no. I forgot to leave some here to guard the lab," realized Zeltrax.  
  
"Years of research......years of experiments......gone. Who's responsible for this?" wondered Mesogog.  
  
Zeltrax made another scan of the mess that was in the lab & spotted something most unlikely...to be found at a certain time. The White Ranger's Drago Sword.  
  
"It's the White Ranger's weapon. But why would he have come here?" wondered Zeltrax.  
  
"He's a power hog. He wants all of the power.........for himself. Rarr," roared Mesogog. "Go...find him...& bring him back to me."  
  
"Yes master...right away," said Zeltrax, & disappeared to find Trent, the White Ranger.  
  
"A White Ranger?" wondered Kimberly.  
  
Meanwhile...back at the city, Archbomber was on the loose again attacking the city. And back at the base...the monitors began beeping, indicating that there was a monster attack. The Rangers turned to the screen...and were surprised to see a familiar foe attacking the city.  
  
"The Archer's back?" asked Connor.  
  
"Yeah...surprised?" asked Jason.  
  
"Look...Jase...you have to stay here. Haley can explain the plan to you...while we take care of this guy," said Tommy.  
  
"And leave you guys to battle that thing? No way," said Jason.  
  
"Look...if Mesogog got his hands on you as well...there's no telling what he's going to do to you," said Tommy.  
  
"You're talking to me...as though if you were going to talk to Kimberly about this," said Jason.  
  
"Look...I'm also worried about her...but you don't have to add her to this. This conflict has already gone far enough," said Tommy.  
  
"Uh...gentlemen...can we get going here?" asked Kira, trying to get the two Rangers attention.  
  
Jason sighed...in defeat...knowing that Tommy was right. "All right. But if you guys need anything...call me right away."  
  
"But...with you power diminishing...you might not be able to fight again," said Connor.  
  
"He's right. You'll have to save your strength for later," said Tommy.  
  
"Ready?" asked Connor.  
  
"Ready," replied the other three, as their communicators became morphers.  
  
"Dino thunder, power up! Ha!" they said together, & transformed to their Ranger form.  
  
"Let's do it," said Connor, riding on his Raptor Cycle.  
  
"Right behind ya, Connor," said Kira, also riding her Raptor Cycle, following after him.  
  
"Yee haw," said Ethan, following the other two, while Tommy also went along on his Brachio motor bike.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha. That's right you cowards, run so I can destroy the city," laughed Archbomber.  
  
"Think again, creep," said Connor, firing his lasers.  
  
"Hey...save some for me," said Ethan, firing his lasers as well.  
  
"Let's bomb this bomber," said Kira, following the other two.  
  
Archbomber got knocked off his feet from the attacks, causing him to fall down a flight of stairs & into some tables & chairs. Tommy jumped off his motor bike did a quick somersault... & fired his attack from his Brachio staff.  
  
"I'll take that. Copy..." said Archbomber as he copied Tommy's Brachio staff.  
  
"What? That's impossible," said Connor, in shock.  
  
"What a poser," said Ethan.  
  
"This can't be good," said Kira.  
  
"Brachio staff...fire," said Archbomber, firing the attack Tommy used right back at him. Luckily for Tommy...he was able to do a quick somersault to dodge the attack.  
  
"We better be careful guys. This one's full of surprises," said Tommy.  
  
Back at Mesogog's fortress... Kimberly was still waiting for someone to find her, & that one tyrannodrone was still watching her. Suddenly...Kimberly had an idea. It was going to be risky...but at least it'll work. She whistled over to the tyrannodrone...then did a little 'Follow me' sort of seductive look...causing the tyrannodrone to be a bit confused at first...but slowly went forward. Then...when the timing was right...she gave the tyrannodrone a quick sidekick to the chest, then...holding the bars ontop of the cell, swung herself & gave a glancing blow to the head, causing the tyrannodrone to be completely unconscious. She quickly spotted the keys, & was able to free herself, & put the unconscious tyrannodrone in her cell.  
  
Kimberly knew she couldn't be spotted & had a tough time trying to hide. Hopefully...she would be spotted by her friends & not Mesogog.  
  
Back at the battle...Archbomber had given the 4 Rangers a hard pounding by using their own weapons against them, as well as launching numerous arrows & cannon balls.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" asked Archbomber.  
  
"Hardly," said Connor.  
  
"Let's give him a taste of his own medicine," said Ethan.  
  
They combined the tyranno staff, tricera shield, ptera grips, & brachio staff to form the Z-Rex blaster.  
  
"Copy..." said Archbomber, as he made a copy of the Z-Rex blaster.  
  
"Uh-oh," said Ethan.  
  
"Not good," said Kira.  
  
"Fire," said Archbomber, as he fired the attack of the Z-Rex blaster at the Rangers, giving them a hard pounding & they could hardly stand up.  
  
Meanwhile...back at Mesogog's island fortress...Trent had been captured by Zeltrax & his crew of triptoids, & left him tied up on the extractor, while Mesogog watched him struggle, trying to get out.  
  
"Traitor," said Mesogog. "You'll pay for double-crossing me."  
  
"Wait...what are you talking about? I haven't betrayed you," said Trent.  
  
"I can't trust those who would turn behind my back. Therefore...you must be destroyed," said Mesogog, turning on the extractor.  
  
"Dad...snap out of it. It's me Trent," he said, trying to convince him.  
  
"Good-bye...White Ranger," said Mesogog, activating the extractor. Trent tried to fight the power of the extractor, but...the more he fought it, the faster it extracted his powers.  
  
"Dad...don't do this. It's me," pleaded Trent. "Your son." After a few more seconds...he felt like he was going to pass out. But then...lady luck was on Trent's side, as Mesogog began to lose control of the formula & was slowly transforming back into Anton Mercer.  
  
After a certain amt. of seconds...Anton Mercer was back to his regular self...for the moment. Trent suddenly noticed his father standing inside Mesogog's fortress...and also found out his dad's dark secret.  
  
"Trent...Trent...are you ok?" asked Anton, quickly turning off the extractor, but in doing so...causing the White Dino gem's powers to ricochet around the lab. Anton was able to dodge it a few times...before it went back into the gem. Once that was over...Anton freed his son from the extractor, but was still exhausted from the transformation, as he tried to fight the effects of the formula.  
  
"Dad...are you ok?" asked Trent.  
  
"I'm fine Trent," said Anton.  
  
"So...does that mean...no more White Ranger," wondered Trent, when he felt the power of the gem back inside.  
  
"Trent...you've changed a lot. This proves it," said Anton.  
  
"What are you talking about dad?" asked Trent.  
  
"Trent...this means...that you can use this power...any way you want it," said Anton.  
  
"I don't understand," said Trent.  
  
"Trent......Trent..." panted Anton, trying to hang on, before Mesogog came back. "I want you to use your powers for something good."  
  
The next few words that Anton was about to tell him...would change his life forever.  
  
"I want you to use your powers...to help the other Rangers," said Anton.  
  
"The other Rangers...but...dad...that's crazy. I can't fight against you," said Trent. "There has to be another way."  
  
"No...listen to me son. Go...help the other Rangers. You must...otherwise...Mesogog's dream will come true. And I don't want that," said Anton.  
  
"But I..." started Trent.  
  
"Go! Don't argue with me. Just go," said Anton.  
  
"Are you going to be ok?" asked Trent.  
  
"Go, I'll find a way to stop it," said Anton.  
  
"Ok dad. I won't tell them your secret," said Trent, as he headed out of the fortress, while Anton was trying to hang on for dear life.  
  
Meanwhile...back at the city...the Rangers tried their best efforts to bring down Archbomber. But every trick they've tried...he just copied their weapons & struck back. It was like...fighting dark versions of themselves.  
  
"Man...this guy is totally brutal," said Connor.  
  
"I heard that," said Ethan.  
  
"No kidding," said Kira.  
  
"There's gotta be a weak spot somewhere," said Connor.  
  
"You guys don't stand a chance against me. Prepare to meet your fate," said Archbomber...get ready for his final strike on the Rangers.  
  
"Not on my watch," said a voice.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Connor.  
  
"Who's that?" wondered Kira.  
  
"It can't be," said Tommy, in shock.  
  
The White Ranger appeared on his Drago motor bike & fired his lasers at Archbomber.  
  
"Hey guys. Thought you could use some help," said Trent.  
  
"Ok. I'm like SO confused. Whose side is he really on?" wondered Kira.   
  
Back at the underground base...Jason & Haley watched from the monitors. They too were just as puzzled & confused as the 4 Rangers.  
  
"Ok. Wait a second...first he's evil & attacks them...then he has a changed up personality & starts to help them? What is wrong with this guy?" wondered Jason.  
  
"You got me," said Haley, feeling completely puzzled.  
  
Back at the battle site...Trent, the White Ranger, dismounted from his motor bike & began his attack on Archbomber. First...he went into his super-fast speed mode of attack & began slashing away with his Drago sword at different angles but still using that same speed.  
  
But as if that wasn't enough to intimidate Archbomber...he used his copy device to copy the Drago sword & did the same attack on Trent...that was on him.  
  
"Ok...I'm confused. Just who are we supposed to fight?" wondered Kira.  
  
"Beats me," said Ethan, confused like Kira was.  
  
"Is that all you've got?" asked Archbomber. "You're not even a challenge."  
  
"I'll make you reconsider that," said the White Ranger. "Super Dino Mode!"  
  
Once he summoned it...it turned out to be different from the other 4's Super Dino Mode. The plates came out...but more likely as blades. The small plate on the top of the 4 Ranger's gloves didn't come out...but on Trent's...it did come out...again...as blades. The 4 Rangers looked in awe at the White Ranger's Super Dino Mode & were surprised.  
  
"Whoa...he's got 'Super Dino Mode'," said Connor, still in shock & surprise.  
  
"And I like it," said Trent, looking at himself, impressed, & filled with power.  
  
"You think THAT could stop me," said Archbomber. "Take this." He fired his cannon balls, creating a huge explosion & a lot of smoke. Thinking that he was gone, he said, "Bye-bye, White Ranger."  
  
"I don't think so. We're not done yet," said Trent, as he took to the air & went straight for Archbomber, pinning him to a tree, & struck with the ends from the blades that were from his gloves.  
  
"Wait...I thought we were on the same side," said Archbomber.  
  
"Not anymore," said Trent, as he struck one last time in an X formation, bringing down the Archer...once and for all.  
  
Back at Mesogog's fortress...Kimberly was still in the fortress...being lucky in finding hiding places & hid inside an air vent above Mesogog & Elsa.  
  
"This...is...unforgivable. He will surely pay," said Mesogog, as he activated the Hydro-regenerator.  
  
Back at the city...Archbomber had just been revived from the hydro- regenerator & looked bigger & badder than ever.  
  
"Time to say...bomb voyage, Rangers," said Archbomber.  
  
"Brachio, activate," said Tommy, into his communicator.  
  
Just on cue...the Brachiozord activated & released the 3 zords from it's compartments.  
  
"Let's do it," said Connor.  
  
"All right," said Ethan.  
  
"Right behind you," said Kira, as she followed the other 2.  
  
"Tyranno power," said Connor, as he entered his zord.  
  
"Tricera power," said Ethan, as he followed Connor.  
  
"Ptera power," said Kira, as she entered her zord.  
  
"THUNDERSAURUSMEGAZORD!" they said together.  
  
As soon as the 3 zords combined... Archbomber & the Thundersaurus megazord began to go at each other, while Tommy watch from below.  
  
"That's it, keep it together guys," said Tommy, unaware that he was about to be attacked.  
  
Just as soon as he turned around, Zeltrax made a surprising attack on Tommy, causing him to fall back from the attack.  
  
"I've been waiting for this day...for a long time," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Don't think you've beaten me yet, Zeltrax," said Tommy.  
  
"We'll see about that," said Zeltrax, getting ready to strike.  
  
But just as he was about to attack, Trent jumped in-between them & threw Zeltrax off, causing him to roll off & hit a tree. As he helped Tommy to his feet, Zeltrax began to charge at both of them. Tommy & Trent both got out of the way, & Zeltrax began his attack on Tommy, by using his sword to try & get the upper hand on him. Tommy, quickly took out his staff & blocked Zeltrax's attack just as he was about to get hit by one. But Zeltrax used his shield to block Tommy's attack, & tried to strike back...but got hit on the side when Tommy did a roundhouse kick, causing him to stumble back. Then...Trent came in, gave a glancing blow to Zeltrax's chest with a sidekick, struck with his Drago sword, & finished it off with a roundhouse & reverse roundhouse kick to knock away Zeltrax's sword...& also made him get thrown back hard.  
  
"You'll pay for that...traitor," said Zeltrax, & disappeared through an invisoportal.  
  
Meanwhile...back at the battle between the Thundersaurusmegazord & Archbomber... Archbomber had just sent cannon balls & a shower of arrows at the Rangers, knocking them down like 3 times.  
  
"Desperate times...calls for desperate measures," said Ethan.  
  
"I heard that," said Kira.  
  
"Let's do it," said Connor.  
  
The Thundersaurusmegazord quickly got back up on its feet...& began to make its final attack on the Archer.  
  
"Ptera-rang," said Kira.  
  
The Thundersaurusmegazord took out the Ptera-rang...which looked like a huge boomerang, & launched it at Archbomber, causing him to stumble backwards after being hit twice.  
  
"Ankylozord," called out Ethan.  
  
The Brachiozord opened its top compartment & out came the Ankylozord.  
  
"What's that thing?" wondered Archbomber.  
  
"Ankyolozord...weapon formation," said the Dino Rangers.  
  
The Tricerazord detached itself from the megazord & the Ankylozord took its place. Archbomber was surprised & panicked...&...to REALLY surprise the Rangers...managed to make a copy of himself & multiply.  
  
"Dr. O...we've got a major multiplication problem on our hands," said Connor.  
  
"Hang in there guys, just try to calm down & concentrate," said Tommy.  
  
"Dr. Oliver...heads up," said Trent.  
  
"Whoa... hello," said Tommy, as he dodged Zeltrax's attack just by an inch.  
  
"All right...just calm down & concentrate," said Connor.  
  
"You think you have what it takes to defeat me?" asked Archbomber.  
  
"Kira...fire the Ptera-rang again...maybe it'll reduce the number & help us find the real Archbomber," said Ethan.  
  
"It's worth a shot, Ptera-rang," called out Kira.  
  
Indeed...just as Ethan said, the Ptera-rang came out & did its work of destroying the copies & narrowing it down to 3.  
  
"Not good enough though," said Ethan.  
  
"Don't worry guys...I've got an idea," said Connor.  
  
"This better be good," said Ethan.  
  
"You'll pay for that," said Archbomber...firing his arrows at the Rangers.  
  
Right on cue...the Thundersaurusmegazord raised the shield, causing the arrows to redirect its attack right back at Archbomber & his remaining two copies, causing him to fall back from the blast.  
  
"Thundersaurusmegazord..." said the 3 Dino Rangers.  
  
"Uh-oh...I'm outta here," said Archbomber, trying to run. Unfortunately...he wasn't fast enough.  
  
"Double-drill attack," said the Dino Rangers together.  
  
The drills began to spin to its full power & struck Archbomber in an X formation, finally defeating him.  
  
"I've been marked...aghhhhhh," screamed Archbomber, before exploding.  
  
Kira suddenly turned to Connor & said, "We should go check on Dr. O."  
  
"For once...I agree," said Connor.  
  
As soon as they dismounted from their zords...it appears that Tommy was ok. But...the 3 Rangers were still a bit confused about whose side Trent was on.  
  
"Relax guys...he's on our side," said Tommy.  
  
"Really...well...I'm not fully convinced," said Connor.  
  
"I'll explain later. Right now...let's head back," said Tommy.  
  
Meanwhile...back at Mesogog's island fortress...Mesogog wasn't pleased with Zeltrax's progress. Heck...he wasn't even pleased with his performance.  
  
"You've failed me once again, Zeltrax," said Mesogog.  
  
"Please...master, I tried my best. Please don't take this too personally," pleaded Zeltrax.  
  
"Perhaps...I should end your miserable existence right now," said Mesogog.  
  
"But sir...I would never betray you like the White Ranger did," said Zeltrax.  
  
"That may be true...but...perhaps you can try & redeem yourself...after I've thought of your punishment. Now go...get out of my sight...before I REALLY end your existence, you piece of scrap metal heap, lame excuse of a warrior, & a complete failure," said Mesogog.  
  
Meanwhile...back at the underground base...Jason had just told them that they had almost found a weakness on Mesogog's fortress. And...that Haley had just explained to him about the plan of getting Kimberly out.  
  
"That's great. Although...wouldn't you guys need a distraction?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Yeah...we do," said Haley.  
  
"But... Dr. O...how exactly can you be sure that we can trust Trent?" asked Connor, still not fully convinced.  
  
"Because...he saved my life," said Tommy.  
  
"Well...can't argue with that," said Ethan.  
  
"I agree," said Kira.  
  
Connor...sighing in defeat...knowing he was beaten in this vote...said, "I suppose. Welcome aboard then."  
  
"Hey Connor...wasn't there a rule that says 'All new members are supposed to do some cleaning'?" asked Ethan.  
  
Jason knew quite well that they had just made that up, out of their own heads.  
  
"Yeah," said Connor, giving Trent a bucket filled with cleaning equipment.  
  
"Wh-what? What's all this for?" asked Trent.  
  
"You're supposed to be cleaning the zords," said Kira, chuckling.  
  
"What? But those things are like 50 ft. tall," whined Trent, as he went out.  
  
"Yeah...exactly," said Connor, motioning Trent to head out of the room.  
  
"Uh...guys..." started Haley.  
  
"What?" asked Connor.  
  
"We're actually going to need him in our plan," said Haley.  
  
Trent groaned in annoyance knowing that it wasn't a good thing. "Why me?" he whined.  
  
"Because you used to be with them. We just need you to distract them long enough for us to find Kimberly," said Haley.  
  
"I had a feeling that you'd say that," said Trent.  
  
Just then...the monitors began beeping...indicating that it has found something.  
  
"What? Did it find a weak spot?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Actually...the barriers are weakening & so is the firewall," said Haley. "Must be charging up the extractor."  
  
"Hopefully, we can get to Kimberly, right before they fire up the extractor," said Tommy.  
  
"I'm coming with you guys," said Jason.  
  
"No...it's too dangerous," said Tommy.  
  
"Hey...I was the one responsible for looking after her. And besides...don't you want to see her again?" asked Jason.  
  
"Of course I do," said Tommy.  
  
"Then...you're going to need my help," answered Jason.  
  
"Why do you think we need your help?" asked Connor.  
  
"Because...you're going to need someone to take care of the tyrannodrones, buy you time in order to get Kimberly out, & to also buy time to get out of the island fortress," replied Jason.  
  
"I hate to admit it...but the old leader's got a point," said Ethan.  
  
"I'd have to agree with Ethan here," said Kira.  
  
"All right," said Connor.  
  
"You guys ready?" asked Connor.  
  
"Ready," replied the other 3.  
  
"Let's do it," said Tommy, activating his morpher.  
  
"Dino thunder, power up! Ha!" they said in unison.  
  
"White Ranger power," said Trent, as he transformed into the White Ranger.  
  
"It's morphin time," said Jason, as he activated his morpher. "Tyrannosaurus," he called out, & was back to his Ranger mode.  
  
"I've got a lock on an invisoportal. I'm sending the coordinates to you guys," said Haley, as she entered in the coordinates.  
  
"Great...thanks Haley," said Tommy, as he & Jason rode on his Brachio motor bike, while the 3 other Rangers rode on their Raptor Cycles, & Trent followed on his Drago motor bike.  
  
"Hate to interrupt but...where'd you get this?" asked Jason, over the loud noise the motor bikes & Raptor cycles were making.  
  
"Actually...Trent gave this to me...back when he used to still be evil. He also happened to have had his own motor bike & challenged me to a fight," said Tommy.  
  
"I see," said Jason.  
  
"According to the coordinates that Haley gave us...the invisoportal should be...at the place where we went to get Dr. O," said Connor.  
  
"Of course...that's the same place we went to find the invisoportal," said Ethan.  
  
"Duh...you think," said Kira.  
  
But just as they were about to enter it...they lost control of their vehicles for a short second & Jason was thrown off the Brachio motor bike from the blast. They looked up & saw Zeltrax, Elsa, & a small number of tyrannodrones & triptoids blocking the way.  
  
"You're not going there unless you're in chains," said Zeltrax.  
  
"If you're trying to rescue your girlfriend...you're going to have to get past us first," said Elsa.  
  
"Gladly," said Tommy, firing up the throttle.  
  
"Let's get 'em guys," said Connor.  
  
"Right with ya," said Kira.  
  
"Let's roll these posers," said Ethan.  
  
"Attack!" commanded Zeltrax, & the tyrannodrones & triptoids surged forward at the Rangers.  
  
Jason jumped off of Tommy's motor bike by doing a backflip, & taking out his blaster, fired at 4 tyrannodrones, before taking out his sword & striking down 3 triptoids as well. Connor just fired the lasers from his Raptor cycle as he blew right past a small group of 5 tyrannodrones & 4 triptoids. Ethan had just happened to have done the same thing, except one triptoid managed to get onto his Raptor cycle. He gave it a quickjab in the stomach, causing it to fly back & tumble into a few other triptoids. Kira also fired her lasers before taking to the air, got off of her Raptor cycle & used her blaster to take care of the remaining tyrannodrones & triptoids.  
  
As for Tommy & Trent, they dismounted their motor bikes & Tommy went after Zeltrax, while Trent went after Elsa. Zeltrax managed to have blocked their swords & pushed them back with his shield before striking with his sword. Tommy tried to do a low kick to trip Zeltrax, but Zeltrax was lucky enough to jump out of the way, but not before Tommy did a roundhouse kick & gave a glancing blow to Zeltrax's head.  
  
Meanwhile...Elsa fought Trent with her sword & was not surprised to see him again. She kept striking with her sword, while Trent began to block them. Suddenly...Trent spotted his chance & used his right foot to hold down Elsa's sword, while she struggled to get it off of him.  
  
"Mesogog won't be pleased once he sees you again," said Elsa.  
  
"Well...you can tell him I'm no longer interested in joining his crew," said Trent.  
  
Elsa still tried to get her sword off as she said, "I'll make you eat those words."  
  
"Get real. You guys are still no match for me," said Trent, as he elbowed Elsa in the stomach, causing her to stumble back. Just then...Trent unleashed his arrow attack, causing Elsa to be thrown back & into the river.  
  
"This is far from over, White Ranger," said Elsa & disappeared.  
  
"Give it up Zeltrax," said Tommy.  
  
"You wish, Dr. Oliver," said Zeltrax.  
  
"Well... you asked for it," said Tommy. "Brachio staff...energy ball," he said as he rotated his staff into a fully round energy ball & sent it straight towards Zeltrax, entrapping him & giving him a hard pounding. Then...he unleashed both his Wind & Fire attack, giving Zeltrax a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Turn up the heat.'  
  
"This isn't over, Dr. Oliver," said Zeltrax & disappeared.  
  
"All right guys. Let's go," said Tommy, mounting back on his motor bike, with Trent doing the same & Jason getting back on Tommy's Brachio motor bike.  
  
The 3 other Rangers did the same & ignited their throttles.  
  
"Ready?" asked Kira.  
  
"Punch it," said Connor, turning on the throttle. Reaching up to speed of 98 mi. an hour...they were able to make it through the invisoportal leading to Mesogog's island fortress right before it closed. Once inside...they parked their vehicles at the entrance, while Trent scouted ahead & tried to find Mesogog's lab, while the other's followed. But just as they were about to reach the lab...Mesogog blocked their way.  
  
"So...we meet again...and the traitor's back," said Mesogog, referring the traitor to Trent.  
  
"Who the heck is this guy?" asked Jason.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself. I am...Mesogog," said the scaly, dino-like creature.  
  
"Like we could forget that?" said Kira.  
  
"Looks like...you could all use...a bit of...discipline," said Mesogog, preparing to use his mind blast on them. But just as he fired it...Zeltrax & Elsa intercepted it.  
  
"Come on...this way," said Trent, running through the hallway to Mesogog's lab.  
  
"Let's go," said Tommy.  
  
"Right behind ya," said Jason.  
  
"Wait for us," said Connor.  
  
"Fools...stop them," commanded Mesogog.  
  
Just as they reached the lab...they could see someone strapped onto the extractor chair. It was Kimberly. But before they could get to her...they had to get pass 3 tyrannodrones who were guarding her. Jason & Trent dealt with them, while Tommy quickly ran to the controls & hit a button to close the door of the lab, stopping Mesogog & the others in their tracks for a short while.  
  
"It's about time you guys showed up," said Kimberly.  
  
"We're just glad you're ok," said Ethan.  
  
"How did you get there?" asked Connor.  
  
"I'll explain later...right now, we've gotta get out of here," said Kimberly.  
  
"I'll take care of that," said Tommy, as he found the button that activated the invisoportal network, causing an invisoportal to appear inside the lab.  
  
Just as they were about to head for the portal...Mesogog & the others were able to get back in the lab.  
  
"So tell me...why didn't you go into your Ninja mode to fight off these tyrannodrones?" asked Connor.  
  
"How could I when they got a hold of me?" retorted Kimberly.  
  
"Oh...right," said Connor, realizing that she had a point.  
  
"Ninja Ranger...or not...you're mine now," said Mesogog, cornering them.  
  
"I hate it when he gets like this," said Tommy, getting ready to fight again.  
  
"Don't worry Dr. O, we'll take it from here," said Connor.  
  
"Hey...don't leave me out of the party," said Trent.  
  
"Of course not," said Kira.  
  
"Attack," commanded Mesogog.  
  
As soon as the order was given...Zeltrax, Elsa, & a few tyrannodrones surged forward. Connor went for Elsa, Tommy went for Zeltrax, Trent went for Mesogog, & Ethan, Kira, Jason, & Kimberly went for the tyrannodrones.  
  
Connor charged forward with his Thunder Max Saber, while Elsa countered with her sword. She kept attacking, while Connor had to keep blocking them. Zeltrax resumed his fight with Tommy, being so worked up with his revenge for him, Trent tried to land some blows on Mesogog, but despite his best effort, he was thrown off & hit the machine of the geno-randomizer. Jason & Kimberly teamed up managed to knock off a few tyrannodrones, while Ethan used his Tricera shield to throw back some of the tyrannodrones or strike with the tip of his shield, while Kira, using her ptera grips...knocked one of the tyrannodrones onto one of the tables & knocking over a few specimens for experiments encased in glass.  
  
Meanwhile...back at the battle between Tommy & Zeltrax, Zeltrax still continued to bring on the attacks & Tommy still had to block them. Suddenly...their weapons locked together & both struggled to get it unlocked.  
  
"You will never be rid of me, Dr. Oliver. I swore to have my revenge on you & it looks like I will get it," said Zeltrax.  
  
"I still have no idea what you're talking about," said Tommy.  
  
"Then let me explain it for you," said Zeltrax, suddenly unlocking their weapons & tried to strike back at Tommy, but Tommy grinded his weapon on Zeltrax's sword, ran forward, & struck hard on Zeltrax, causing him to stumble back.  
  
"Brachio staff, energy ball attack," said Tommy, as he rotated the staff to a full circle & launched his attack, trapping Zeltrax, & then unleashed his fire attack right after Zeltrax got hit from the energy ball, full blast. The force was so strong, that it caused him to be blown back & hit Elsa, as she got her sword knocked off when Connor did a low kick & sent it straight under the hydro-regenerator's console & also got hit by Connor when he gave Elsa a glancing blow to the side by a roundhouse & reverse roundhouse kick, nearly knocking the wind out of her.  
  
As soon as Ethan, Kira, Jason, & Kimberly took care of the tyrannodrones & Connor took care of Elsa... Tommy told them to enter the portal & wait for them. They did so, just as he was about to help Trent go at Mesogog. But even though they teamed up...despite their best effort...they both got knocked back & hit the geno-randomizer hard.  
  
"Your efforts are futile & pathetic," said Mesogog.  
  
"We'll see about that," said Trent, as he tried to attack again with his Drago sword.  
  
"Trent...wait," said Tommy, trying to stop him.  
  
But Mesogog blocked the blow & struck Trent, causing him to be thrown back again. But...even though he was down for a while, he was able to launch his arrow attack, giving them time to escape to the invisoportal. As soon as the smoke cleared, Mesogog could see that they had already escaped.  
  
"Fools......you let them get away," said Mesogog. "Find them."  
  
"Yes master," said Elsa & Zeltrax, as they left the lab & went to pursue them.   
  
As soon as Tommy & Trent got out of the lab, Connor, Ethan, & Kira were already on their Raptor Cycles. Jason was waiting on Trent's Drago motor bike, & Kimberly was waiting on Tommy's Brachio motor bike.  
  
"You guys ok?" asked Connor.  
  
"We'll be fine. Go, we're right behind you," said Tommy.  
  
"All right," said Connor, as he, Ethan, & Kira left through the invisoportal.  
  
Just as Tommy & Trent mounted their motor bikes, Zeltrax & Elsa tried to attack from behind right before they reached the portal. But...to no avail...they were able to reach the portal just as the attacks were unleashed. They tried to follow...but the invisoportal disappeared. And Mesogog was right behind Elsa & Zeltrax, watching their performance. Obviously...he wasn't too pleased with them & unleashed his mind blast on them as their punishment... the duration...much longer than usual.  
  
As soon as Connor & the others got out of the invisoportal, they turned & waited for Tommy & Trent. Just as they thought they weren't able to get out...they came flying through the invisoportal & joined up with them.  
  
"Man...I thought we lost you there," said Connor.  
  
"Let's just call it luck for now," said Trent.  
  
"I heard that," said Kira.  
  
"So...how was she able to get out of the prison cell?" wondered Ethan.  
  
"Well...actually...I managed to use my sort of seductive look on one of the guards & managed to knock it out & take the keys in order to free myself," explained Kimberly.  
  
"Wow...pretty clever," said Connor.  
  
"Clever......that was brilliant," said Ethan.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Kimberly.  
  
"Why don't we head back to Haley's Cyberspace for some r/r," suggested Tommy.  
  
"Sounds good to me," said Kira.  
  
"Same here," said Ethan.  
  
"Ditto on that," said Connor.  
  
As soon as they arrived at Haley's Cyberspace...they were surprised to see how many teenagers were around. And...Trent was back on the job again...serving up drinks & stuff. Connor suddenly noticed the huge grin on Haley's face knowing that she was glad to have Trent back working again at her place.  
  
"Looks like someone's happy today," said Connor.  
  
"Just glad to have Trent back again," said Haley.  
  
"Not to mention that he's back to his old self again," said Kira.  
  
"I'm just glad to be back to normal again," said Trent.  
  
"Hey...you're one of us now," said Kira.  
  
"Yeah...& no more secrets," said Connor.  
  
"Right............no more secrets," he said softly, suddenly remembering what he promised his dad, Anton Mercer. To not tell the others about his dark secret.  
  
"Hello...waiter...where's my latte," said a female voice.  
  
"Who's that?" asked Kimberly, pointing to the girl at the laptops.  
  
"Oh...that's Cassidy. She tends to want to get attention these days just for trying to be a news reporter. Thinks she owns everything," said Kira.  
  
"Sounds like you get annoyed with her easily," said Jason.  
  
"Yeah...we do," said Ethan.  
  
"The one in front of her is Devin, her cameraman," said Connor.  
  
"She tends to be bossy around him a lot," said Kira.  
  
"I can see that," said Kimberly.  
  
"Here's your latte," said Trent, handing Cassidy her latte.  
  
"It's about time," said Cassidy, getting frustrated.  
  
"You know who they remind me of?" asked Kimberly.  
  
"Who?" wondered Connor.  
  
"Bulk & Skull," said Jason.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Bulk & Skull were...sort of like...the bullies at our school," said Tommy.  
  
"Really?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Yeah, they were," said Jason.  
  
"Course...they tend to make us laugh every time they mess up," said Kimberly.  
  
"I see," said Connor.  
  
"Hey...Kira...can I talk to you for a minute," asked Jason.  
  
"Who...me?" asked Kira.  
  
Jason nodded.  
  
"Can you guys excuse me for a minute?" asked Kira.  
  
"Sure," said Ethan.  
  
As Jason & Kira went to a certain spot & sat on the red couch, she asked, "So...what's up?"  
  
"Has Tommy ever shown you a picture of us while sorting out his work?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah...when you guys were Power Rangers," said Kira.  
  
"Did you seem to notice how close they were to each other during the battle?" asked Jason.  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it......it seems like they're completely attached to each other," said Kira.  
  
"That's because they're into each other," said Jason.  
  
"Huh?" wondered Kira.  
  
"They're in love with each other," said Jason.  
  
"Why didn't he tell me?" wondered Kira.  
  
"I'm sure he had his reasons," said Jason. "They always stuck together, during every battle, they've managed to stay together even through the most hardest of situations. Whenever Tommy was in trouble, Kimberly always put him before her, & Tommy did the same."  
  
"Talk about major commitment to each other," said Kira, suddenly starting to understand what Jason was telling her.  
  
"They were the ones who invented Ranger love anyway," said Jason, slightly chuckling.  
  
"I can see your point," said Kira, also making a slight giggle.  
  
"Their bond was tight, their commitment to each other...inseparable...well...at least I thought it was," said Jason.  
  
"Wait...she left & this one girl named Katherine took her place as the Pink Ranger...right?" guessed Kira.  
  
"Right. Anyway...once Tommy received the letter from Kimberly, he was devastated & thought she had totally forgotten about him," said Jason.  
  
"Oh...poor Dr. O," said Kira, suddenly feeling bad for him. "Speaking of which...we sort of heard them fighting downstairs."  
  
"Yeah. I heard it too, considering how loud they yelled," said Jason.  
  
"I heard that," said Tommy & Kimberly.  
  
"Speaking of which...I'm trying to get them together, despite the fact that they might continue fighting," said Jason. "Think you & your friends can help me out?"  
  
"Sure...I mean...of course. Just gotta hope they don't know about it," said Kira.  
  
"Great. Here's the plan..." said Jason, as he began to quietly explain it to Kira in detail.  
  
Done! That one took a while. Sorry that I couldn't tell you guys about the plan. And...if you've noticed anything familiar from PRIS, I tried my best to recall what happened on that episode & put it in here. Second... you might recognize some lines from certain PRDT episodes. And third...I also tried my best to do the explaining on Jason's powers & explaining the problem about Serpetera being revived from PRWF. Like I said...it was NEVER mentioned in any episode...on how Jason could've gotten his powers back, & it was my idea anyway. My last chapter is going to be when Jason's plan is being put into action. Oh...and just on another note here...I plan to try & add a song to this last chapter. Not going to be easy to find though. So...it'll take a while before I find it. Final chapter: "The Reunion: Jason's Plan Is Set Into Action."  
  
R/R, please. 


	6. The Reunion: Jason's Plan Is Set Into Mo...

I Will Remember You:  
  
Hey...thanks to all who reviewed. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far. This is my last & final chapter. This wasn't easy to make, as all stories or fics aren't easy. Luckily...I was able to find ways to motivate myself to keep going. Even with the reviews that I've received. I've checked all my other ones...and it seems that this one in particular...has become the best of my other fics. So...I thank you all greatly for those of you that have reviewed & enjoyed my fic. And...who knows...I might create another one.  
  
Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own PR or any of the characters. It belongs to Saban.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: The Reunion: Jason's Plan is Set Into Action  
  
After the battle against Archbomber, & Trent becoming the newest member to the Dino Ranger team...they all hung out at Haley's Cyberspace for some r/r. There...Jason explained to Kira about Tommy's & Kimberly's relationship. Ever since they were at Angel Grove High, he knew quite well...that Tommy & Kimberly were in love with each other. A few years later, after Kimberly left the group & Jason joined the Zeo team as the Gold Ranger for the time being...Tommy was doing some weights on the bench press. But as soon as Tommy read a letter from Kimberly, saying that she was doing well in Florida as a Gymnast, & that she had found someone that she really liked, it completely tore him apart, or...in other words...devastated. Now...some certain years later...they were back together again. Except...things didn't go well for a couple of days. But after those battles against Zeltrax, Elsa, Mesogog, & Archbomber, Jason knew quite well that their bond was nearly impossible to separate.  
  
Meanwhile, at the tables, a sort of unhappy Tommy Oliver was still a bit...not normal. Connor, Ethan, Kira, & Jason suddenly noticed this...& decided to have a little talk with him.  
  
"Hey man...you ok?" asked Jason.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," said Tommy, trying not to worry the others.  
  
"Are you sure dude, because...it sure doesn't look like it," said Connor.  
  
"Connor...what did I tell you about calling me that?" asked Tommy, knowing that word was starting to get on his nerves.  
  
"Oh...right. Sorry Dr. O," said Connor.  
  
"I guess that means...you're a science teacher, considering that they call you that all the time," guessed Jason.  
  
"Yeah...you're right," said Tommy.  
  
"You know...that just reminded me of something," said Jason.  
  
"What?" wondered Ethan.  
  
"Well...back then...when we were your guys' age...Kimberly invented this rule which applies to Tommy. He wasn't supposed to say the "B" word," said Jason.  
  
"And what 'B' word was that?" asked Connor.  
  
Jason went behind his ear & whispered the word. "Beautiful."  
  
"So...what's wrong with saying that?" asked Connor.  
  
"Not much. It does add a bit of amusment though. That's the reason why when Tommy was getting annoyed with you saying 'dude' at certain times, is when it brought me back to the old days," said Jason.  
  
"I see," said Connor.  
  
"So...who exactly got you into all this...dinosaur stuff?" asked Jason.  
  
"That would be...her," said Ethan, pointing to Haley.  
  
"Oh," said Jason.  
  
"Listen...Dr. O... no offense or anything, but... you've gotten know when to lighten up," said Connor.  
  
"Yeah, I 's right. If you keep going on like this, you might end up with a heart attack sooner or later," said Ethan.  
  
"You guys don't understand," said Tommy.  
  
"What is it that you don't think we understand?" asked Connor.  
  
"You guys don't get it. Kimberly & Tommy......they've bonded together...ever since we were your guys age," said Jason.  
  
"I see your point," said Ethan.  
  
"No you haven't. The reason why he's been like this...is the fact that he might not be able to see her again. After the attack from that archer...& being captured by Mesogog...those things REALLY took their toll on both of them," said Jason. "Don't you guys even realize...have you ever felt worried about losing someone THAT close to you?"  
  
"Now that you've mentioned it...I do sort of feel that way sometimes," said Ethan.  
  
"I know what you mean. Sorry Dr. O," said Connor.  
  
"No. You guys don't have to apologize," said Tommy. "And Jason...you've gotta try & control yourself sometimes. You don't have to go all at it on my students."  
  
"Sorry man. I was just trying to make them see the point on how hard it can be...to not see someone you've known for so long, & then...a few years...you guys meet again &..." started Jason.  
  
"There's no need to explain. We're just friends now," said Tommy. "Deny it all you like Tommy...but there are some things that I know that you might not even know yourself," said Haley.  
  
"Such as..." asked Ethan.  
  
"Guys... shut up," said Kira.  
  
"Sorry. No need to bite our heads off," said Connor.  
  
"As I was saying...you can deny it all you like Tommy. But...you don't have to keep blaming yourself all the time," said Haley.  
  
"I know, but...every time Kim tries to help...it's like she thinks that she has the whole world's burden on her shoulders. She thinks it's her responsibility," said Tommy.  
  
"Kind of reminds me of someone. Listen, Tommy...why don't you go talk this out with her. Just...try to go easy on her & not to create another argument like you did last time," said Haley.  
  
"Wait a sec...you guys heard?" asked Tommy.  
  
"We all heard it," said Kira.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you three," said Tommy.  
  
"Hey...just because they heard it doesn't mean you have to go hard on them," said Jason.  
  
Tommy heaved a huge sigh, as though he was really troubled by something.  
  
"Sorry guys. I guess...I guess I just need some time," said Tommy.  
  
"Sure thing, Dr. O," said Connor.  
  
"We understand," said Kira.  
  
"We're sorry too, Dr. O," said Ethan.  
  
"No. I'm the one who should apologize," said Tommy. "I shouldn't have shot off like that."  
  
"Hey...we're all here for you, even Kim is. No matter how hard it may seem to you...you still have our support to back you up," said Jason.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Tommy.  
  
"Hey...what are friends for?" asked Jason.  
  
"Speaking of which, Ethan's right about you being like this, Tommy. If you can't lighten up your mood...you might end up with a heart attack when you get older," said Haley.  
  
"I'll try to do that, guys. Thanks," said Tommy, as he headed out the door.  
  
"Yeah...uh...we've gotta head back & prepare for tom," said Connor.  
  
"What do you guys have tom?" wondered Jason.  
  
"It's called 'school'," said Ethan, emphasizing the word.  
  
"Like I had to ask," said Jason.  
  
"Well...see you tom. guys," said Kira.  
  
"Later," said Jason.  
  
As soon as the 3 teens left...Haley turned to Jason & asked, "So...you were talking with Kira about something that refers to Tommy & Kimberly, right?"  
  
"Yeah...wait...how'd you know?" wondered Jason.  
  
"Hey...I'm all about information. And judging by the way I saw you two talking...it seemed like you were plotting a way to get them back together," said Haley.  
  
'Damn...isn't there anything that she doesn't know?' thought Jason, still surprised at what she knew about.   
  
The next day... the 3 Rangers had just gotten their reports back from history class & they had one more class left...science class with Dr. O. While walking down the hallway...Ethan asked Kira, "So...what were you & Jason talking about yesterday?"  
  
"None of your business. And besides...even if I did know...I wouldn't tell you guys," said Kira.  
  
"Oooohh, a surprise secret," said Connor, sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever," said Kira, looking at her watch. It was almost 2:00 p.m. "Listen...if you guys don't want to get detention for being late...I suggest we hurry up."  
  
Connor looked at his watch & noticed she was right. "I'd hate to agree with her, but...she's right. Let's go," he said, as he broke into a run.  
  
"Hey...wait for me," said Ethan, as he tried to catch up with Connor.  
  
Kira sighed in annoyance as she just kept walking to class, "Boys will be boys."   
  
As soon as the 3 teenagers arrived at Dr. Oliver's class, they could see some off the students were here. Excluding two.  
  
"Well...at least we made it," said Connor.  
  
"Talk about close call," said Ethan.  
  
"Glad you three could make it," said Tommy.  
  
"Yeah...if they paid attention to the time," said Kira.  
  
Just then...they heard footsteps coming from the hallway on the left side. Cassidy & Devin were nearly late for as soon as they had arrived... the bell already rung.  
  
"Sorry we're late," said Cassidy.  
  
"We sorta got lost," said Devin. "Gee... and I thought she was organized," said Ethan.  
  
"All right class, settle down & let's get started," said Tommy.  
  
During the whole time, Tommy began explaining to the class about the different classes some of the dinosaurs were divided into, as well as what era some of the dinosaurs were in. After about 30 min. he gave the class a small quiz, to which the class was surprised & not surprised to hear.  
  
"Don't worry; it's a short & easy quiz that is...if you have been listening to what I was saying. I would count it against your grade though," said Tommy. "And...you can't use your notes."  
  
There were 10 questions on the quiz & Connor suddenly spotted 2 extra credit questions, which were 5 points each.  
  
"Hey...check this out," whispered Connor, to Ethan as he pointed out one of the questions.  
  
"What dinosaur was T-Rex's enemy during the Cretaceous period? That sounds familiar," said Ethan.  
  
"Connor, Ethan...if you guys don't want a 0 on your quiz, I suggest you keep quiet & get back to work," said Tommy.  
  
"Sorry, Dr. O," said Connor.  
  
After about 10 min, the quizzes were done & they had to switch papers. As Tommy said the answers to the quiz, he also couldn't help but wonder...why he wasn't able to protect Kimberly from that blast. Connor suddenly noticed Tommy's changed expression & thought there was something wrong.  
  
"Dr. O......you ok?" asked Connor.  
  
"Huh? Oh...yeah. Sorry class, I...guess I haven't been getting as much sleep as I should," said Tommy. "Anyway...the total is out of 20. Put the total number of right answers on the paper & give them back to the owner. Then...as I call your name, tell me what your score is & I'll record it."  
  
The process took quite a while considering that he called each of the students by first name & considering he was reading the list by last name & also that the students had to tell their scores. After about 5 minutes, the final bell rang & everyone was allowed to leave. All , Ethan, & Kira, who knew that something was wrong with Tommy.  
  
"Dr. O...are you all right? Cause you sure don't seem like it," said Kira. "It's all right. I'm ok, really," said Tommy.  
  
"Listen...if you're still troubled about that last battle with Archbomber, you don't have to blame yourself. I'm sure Kimberly would be able to forgive you, that is...if you can give her a chance," said Connor.  
  
"Yeah... and besides...you're not alone you know," said Ethan.  
  
"We're all here for you Dr. O. You know that right?" asked Kira.  
  
Tommy heaved a sigh & said, "Yeah. Thanks guys."  
  
"No problem," said Connor.  
  
Just then......their communicators went off & they looked around, hoping that no one was watching. As soon as the coast was clear, they activated them.  
  
"What's up Haley?" asked Connor.  
  
'I need to talk to you guys about something. That excludes you, Tommy. Sorry, this involves them' said Haley.  
  
"I understand," said Tommy.  
  
"We better go," said Ethan.  
  
"I'm starting to become curious as to what she's about to tell us," said Connor.  
  
"Then, what are we standing here debating it for, let's go," said Kira.  
  
"All right, all right," said Connor.  
  
"She's gotta know when to calm down," said Ethan.  
  
"I heard that," retorted Kira, who was already ahead of the group.  
  
"Shoot, let's go," said Connor, as he realized that she was already ahead.  
  
"Hey! Wait up!" said Ethan, as he followed right behind Connor.  
  
As Tommy watched the 3 leave, he couldn't help but wonder, 'Why is this meeting so important that it involves only them?' Then he wondered to himself, "What are they up to?"  
  
As soon as the 3 Rangers had received the message, they headed back to Haley's Cyberspace, where they found Haley, Trent, & Jason.  
  
"So...what's this meeting all about?" asked Connor.  
  
"Yeah...& sorry we cut to the chase, but... why did you call us here?" asked Ethan.  
  
"Uh...guys...I think there's something you should know," said Kira.  
  
"And...what would that be, may I ask?" asked Connor, starting to become curious.  
  
"Yesterday...I was talking with Kira about Tommy's & Kimberly's relationship & how it has changed over the past few years," said Jason.  
  
"That explains why he's saving her neck, & she's trying to save his," said Ethan.  
  
"They've been together for...as far back as I can remember, back to Angel Grove," said Jason.  
  
"Their commitment towards each other used to be inseparable, until she had to leave the team. Ever since she left, Tommy has been quiet about the whole thing. Knowing him, I knew he still missed her a lot," said Haley.  
  
"They were the ones that invented Ranger love anyway. As soon as I saw her attraction to him, Zack, me, Trini, & Billy knew they were meant for each other. But...ever since Zack, Trini, & I had left in order to recruit new members as our replacements, it has been a while since Tommy & Kimberly fell in love with each other. Sometimes I wondered about them & wondered if their relationship would ever last. I got the answer when I was helping Tommy with the weights after he had been finished working on them & also... when Kimberly sent him that letter. I knew he was devastated & hurt badly. I wanted to try & help him, but I found it better if he had some time by himself," said Jason.  
  
"So...if she & Dr. O had been tight together, why aren't things going smoothly between them?" asked Ethan.  
  
Connor looked at Ethan as if to say, 'What in the world are you talking about dude?'  
  
"It has been quite a while for them, ever since the accident Tommy had on the island, him getting readjusted with his Rangers powers, & Jason calling him about Kimberly & her coming back here," said Haley.  
  
"Not to mention the talk they had downstairs," said Kira.  
  
"Yeah...that too," said Haley.  
  
"So...what's the point of bringing us here, anyway?" asked Connor, still not being able to get the answer that he wanted.  
  
"I'm getting there, Mr. Impatient," said Haley.  
  
"Anyway...I was also talking with Kira about finding a way to ..." started Jason.  
  
"Bring them back together?" guessed Ethan.  
  
"Yeah...and...hey......how'd you know about that?" asked Jason, surprised at how Ethan knew.  
  
"Well...how else do you get a broken couple back together?" said Ethan.  
  
"He's got a point though," said Connor.  
  
"Now that we've got your attention, here's the plan. I will talk to Kimberly on trying to get her to go & have a little chat with Tommy. Connor & Ethan will talk to Tommy about some sort of surprise that's going on here & to try & coax him to bring Kimberly along. you're a singer...try & come up with some sort of a song if you can," explained Jason. "Any questions?"  
  
"Yeah. Um...how do you know that they won't fall for this plan of yours?" asked Connor.  
  
"Well...that's why you guys shouldn't go into too much detail," said Jason.  
  
"Makes sense to me," said Ethan.  
  
"Yeah... um...what am I supposed to do?" asked Trent.  
  
The others looked at him as if saying, 'What are talking about?'  
  
"Just kidding, just kidding. I already know what I'm supposed to do," said Trent.  
  
"Dude, you SO were not kidding," said Ethan.  
  
"Well...now that everything's settled, we better get to work," said Haley.  
  
"I guess I'll see you guys soon then," said Kira.  
  
"Sure...later Kira," said Connor.  
  
"Later guys," replied Kira, as she headed out the door. Back at Tommy's place, Tommy was just sitting down & taking a trip down memory lane. He could still recall the battle between Archbomber & the blast that hit Kimberly from Zeltrax's attack. He also remembered all those other battles they had together. Whenever she was in trouble, he always put her before him, & the same went with her. Just as he continued to backtrack...he heard some footsteps coming from the stairs. He quickly turned around & saw Connor & Ethan coming down & breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Haven't you guys heard of...knocking at the door?" asked Tommy.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny Dr. O," said Connor, not amused.  
  
"So...what's up guys?" asked Tommy. "How'd the meeting go?"  
  
"Well...Haley just informed us that there's something going on at the Cyber café. Some sort of surprise dance going on," said Connor.  
  
"Yeah...and...it for some...special people," said Ethan.  
  
"Really?" wondered Tommy.  
  
"Yeah...and...we were sort of wondering... if you were going to go out with someone," said Connor.  
  
Tommy was silent for a while... & then asked, "What are you guys up to?"  
  
"Nothing. We just came to tell you this information, that's all," said Ethan.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Tommy, trying not to act too suspicious.  
  
"Yeah, it's a once in a lifetime experience," said Connor.  
  
"Well...if you say so," said Tommy, & went to his dressing room trying to figure out what to wear.  
  
Just as soon as he left...Ethan turned to Connor & asked, "Do you think Jason's plan will work?"  
  
"I hope so. Or else Dr. O might give us a month's worth of detention," said Connor.  
  
"Let's just hope Jason's being more successful than we are," said Ethan.  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger. I know it says 'Jason's Plan Is Set Into Motion.' This is just the first part of it. If I had seemed to confuse you guys with my information, I'll try to be a little bit more straightforward when I might plan to make a sequel. My deepest apologies to all you PR fans. I'm planning to put up a song on this last one, & it's becoming REALLY hard. What am I talking about? Writing a song IS hard. Anyway... my final chapter for this fic is called, "The Reunion, pt. 2: Second Chances."  
  
R/R please. 


	7. Note:

**I Will Remember You:**

**Chapter Notice:**

**Hey everyone. Um...about what I put on my 6th chapter about it being the last...I am VERY sorry about that. Just a slight information misunderstanding & miscalculation. I'm working on my 7th chapter which WILL be my last one. So...once again...sorry for the misunderstanding & confusion. Hope you all can forgive about that. And...hope you guys review my last one. Course...that is...IF I can find a way to finish it of course.**

**- Yami Kero.**


	8. The Reunion pt 2: “Second Chances”

**I Will Remember You:**

**Hey...thanks to all who reviewed. If any of you guys have read my little notice, I am sorry for the confusion. I sorta made a few mistakes on the info from my previous chapter. This one right here...is the final chapter. And...as for the song that I think would probably fit with this chapter, I've finished it. It is called "Be there for you". It took me a few days to do it, because...one, when writing your own song, you've first gotta try to find the right rhythm or beat for your song. In other words, try to create one. Second, when you write your lyrics for the song, it should have some meaning into it. Otherwise...it wouldn't make sense at all. But hey...I tried my best. But...that's for you guys to decide. And...it is possible that I might make a sequel to it someday. So...for all who have reviewed...thank you very much.**

**Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own PR or any of the characters. It belongs to Saban. He DOES own the song "Be there for you", because...duh...he wrote it.**

**Enjoy!**

****

**Chapter 7: The Reunion pt. 2: "Second Chances."**

**While Connor & Ethan were waiting for Dr. Tommy Oliver at his place, Jason...as he said during his plan, went to search for Kimberly. He suddenly spotted her taking a walk through the woods. Trying his best as to not startle her, he slowly but carefully walked through the woods, trying not to make too much noise & hopefully...not making any branches snap.**

**Unfortunately...Kimberly heard footsteps following her & whirled around to see who it was. By the time she did & looked around...there was no one there. '**_Your just seeing things, Kim. Nothing to worry about_,_'_** she thought to herself & continued walking down. But by the time she did, Jason appeared from one of the trees, causing Kimberly to stumble back in surprise & fall back.**

"**Jason......... jeez...you nearly scared the heck out of me," said Kimberly, surprised at the way he made his entrance.**

"**He he. Sorry, I should've let you known first," said Jason, chuckling.**

"**Yeah...you should," replied Kimberly. "Why were you following me?"**

"**Just came to tell you that there's something going on at Haley's Cyberspace. It's like some sort of dance or something," said Jason.**

"**You mean...sorta like a prom, right?" guessed Kimberly.**

"**Yeah...I guess you could say that," said Jason.**

"**Is that all you came to tell me?" asked Kimberly.**

"**I suppose. Speaking of which...I heard from the others that Tommy going as well," said Jason. "So...I don't know...I was thinking that..."**

"**You were thinking that I might go ask him. Is that right?" asked Kimberly.**

"**Well...he nearly save your behind many times, didn't he?" asked Jason.**

**It was true. Tommy always tried his best to be there for her. He also managed to try to save her on countless occasions. Especially since the recent battle, except now...she was just trying to help & he was trying to keep her out of harm.**

"**Yeah...I guess that's true," said Kimberly.**

"**If you're planning on going, I suggest you talk to him first," said Jason.**

"**He's probably going to blame me again for causing problems," said Kimberly.**

"**You...causing problems......I think you've got it the other way around. He thinks he's causing the problems," said Jason.**

**Kimberly sighed as she said, "That big old goof. Always trying to impress me. Then again...he DID seem a bit sad though."**

"**It's because he worries about you, just like you worry about him & vice versa. It's obvious," said Jason.**

"**Come on, Jase. That was years ago," said Kimberly.**

"**Deny it all you want. You two can argue about it for years for all I care & He knows you will. But as far as I can tell...I know there's a part of you that still cares for him. The same way with Tommy. Why can't you just accept the fact that you still love him? Besides...me & others have noticed it ever since he first came to Angel Grove High all those years ago," said Jason. "Couldn't you find it in your heart to give him another chance?"**

**Kimberly was silent for a while. She knew quite well that she still had that same feeling for him. Ever since she got attacked, he always tried to help her out any way she could. Always looking out for her, like she did for him. They were both protective of each other. And she could still feel a sort of link with him. Even if she did deny her feelings, that just made them even stronger. And she knew that the more she fought it, the more powerful & painful it became.**

"**You can hide it all you want...but I know that there's a part of you that will always love him. Besides...if you kept it inside you any longer...you're going to end up real sick," Jason said, trying to act again as the Big Brother.**

**Kimberly sighed in defeat, knowing Jason was right. "All right, Jason. You win this one. But if you're joking about this... I will seriously hunt you down & give you a piece of my mind," she said, holding a clenched fist.**

"**Ok, ok. I get it," said Jason, trying not to get the best of her.**

"**Ah...two for flinching," said Kimberly, giving Jason a playful punch on his right arm.**

"**Hey......all right. That's it," said Jason, who was about to chase Kimberly around the woods.**

"**Hey...I was just playing. Can't you at least lighten up?" laughed Kimberly, trying to evade Jason.**

"**Not if it's on me," said Jason, as he continued chasing her.**

**After a few more minutes of chasing, Jason finally caught up with her & began a tickle attack which lasted for 3 minutes until Kimberly finally gave in.**

"**Ok, ok. I'll go, I'll go. Happy?" asked Kimberly, gasping for breath after all that tickling.**

"**Yeah. I'm heading for Haley's Cyberspace to meet the others. Where are you staying at, anyway?" asked Jason.**

"**I was thinking of staying at Tommy's for a while," said Kimberly.**

"**Hopefully, you two will be able to sort things out," said Jason, as he headed for Haley's Cyberspace.**

"**Yeah...hopefully," said Kimberly, as she headed to Tommy's house.**

**As Jason began heading for Haley's to meet the other guys, he suddenly thought to himself smiling, '**_I am just one sly fox.'_

****

**Meanwhile...Connor & the others were hanging out at Haley's Cyberspace, not knowing that Haley was overhearing their conversation. There were a lot of teenagers hanging around. Trent...on one hand found it a bit interesting about Tommy & Kimberly's relationship, considering that Haley told him. On the other hand, it also gave him a chance to get Connor back, after all those times when he felt that he was acting suspicious.**

"**Connor...haven't you & Kira been...you know...going out lately?" asked Trent.**

"**Say what? You're not serious," said Ethan, a bit surprised.**

"**I know what you're thinking Trent, and you're wrong. Yes...I've tried asking her out.........once. No......it is not what you think it is. Not the way that you're thinking," said Connor, knowing where this was going.**

"**But it's true. I've seen the way you look at her," said Trent, trying to suppress a sly smile on his face.**

"**Trent...would you just cut it out? I told you already it is not like that," said Connor, beginning to get annoyed.**

"**Jeez, Connor...you've gotta learn when to not take things so seriously & lighten up," answered Kira, strumming up her guitar & trying to work on a song.**

"**So...how's the song coming along Kira?" asked Haley.**

"**Well...it's going ok. But...I'm still trying to convey the emotion within it," said Kira.**

"**Hey...that's just like writing poetry," said Ethan.**

"**Yeah, that's because they nearly share the same point," said Connor.**

****

**Back at Tommy's house...Tommy had already figure out what suit to wear on such an occasion & was down below his research facility below his house, which resembled an ancient ruin civilization. What he didn't know was that someone had already entered in without him noticing. Guessing it was Kimberly, he tried to keep himself busy by keeping a look out for Mesogog & his creeps. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough for Kimberly to notice, unaware to Tommy, that she already found her way through in finding his secret hiding place.**

"**I had a feeling that I'd find you here, Tommy Oliver," said Kimberly, a few feet away from Tommy.**

**Tommy made a surprised smile while being alert & checking the monitors for anything suspicious. **

"**I'd say it was nothing more than a lucky guess," said Tommy.**

"**Actually...if I recall correctly...you're the one that showed me the way down," said Kimberly.**

**Tommy suddenly felt himself blush as he remembered her coming down. "Not quite. Haley actually was the one that told you where I was & showed you the way down," answered Tommy.**

"**Oh yeah. I almost forgot," said Kimberly. "By the way...the reason why I came down here was to..."**

"**To come here & apologize. I'm correct, am I not?" asked Tommy.**

"**Seems like someone's been doing their homework," answered Kimberly. "And before you continue any further...I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted and I shouldn't have run off on you like that."**

"**And I'm sorry for the way I acted. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. I guess I was acting like such a complete jerk," said Tommy, suddenly looking down.**

"**Don't blame yourself, Tommy. I was the one responsible," said Kimberly.**

"**Yeah but...I was the one responsible for trying to make sure you weren't hurt," said Tommy.**

**Kimberly couldn't help but chuckle at what Tommy just said. "There you go. There you go, always trying to act like you're the hero."**

"**Well...how many times have I saved your behind all those years past?" asked Tommy.**

"**Not that much really," said Kimberly.**

"**Wrong answer," said Tommy & suddenly started to tickle Kimberly. **

**She tried her best to evade; unfortunately...it wasn't fast enough. The two kept laughing & rolling around, while Tommy continued his tickling attack, while Kimberly was rendered helpless against Tommy's assault.**

"**Give up?" asked Tommy.**

"**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You wish," said Kimberly, giggling & trying to resist his ticklish playing.**

**Unfortunately for her, Tommy already knew all her ticklish spots & began attacking each one, causing Kimberly to suddenly become pinned down & rolling with laughter. After a few more minutes, Tommy was on top of her & obviously had the upper hand in the tickling attack.**

"**Give up now Beautiful?" asked Tommy, suddenly saying her nickname.**

"**Ok. All right, ha, ha, ha, I give up. Enough please, ha, ha, ha, ha," pleaded Kimberly, suddenly begging for Tommy to quit the tickling attack.**

"**Say 'uncle'," said Tommy, still continuing his tickling game.**

"**Ok. Ha, ha, ha. Uncle, ha, ha, ha. Uncle, uncle. UNCLE" screamed Kimberly, suddenly starting to run out of breath.**

"**Fair enough," said Tommy, simply & stopped tickling Kimberly.**

"**What exactly did I tell you of calling me that?" asked Kimberly.**

"**That was old past, Beautiful. This is different," said Tommy.**

**Kimberly couldn't help but blush whenever Tommy called her by her nickname. It had been a long time since he said that to her. Now...since they're back together, a lot of things have changed for the two.**

"**So...can you forgive me?" asked Kimberly, still gasping for breath.**

"**Yeah. Apology accepted," replied Tommy, also trying to catch his breath.**

**Just then...the monitors began beeping, indicating that it was either an enemy attack alert or a video message was being sent. Tommy happened to have heard it after he & Kimberly were done playing around. He quickly got up & headed to the monitors, only to be surprised to be greeted by an old friend with glasses. Kimberly was right behind him, also wearing the same surprised expression as her ex.**

"**Hey Billy," said Tommy.**

"**Hey Tommy, Kimberly," replied Billy. "How are things working out between you two?"**

"**Things are going ok," said Tommy. "How are things with you at Aquatar?"**

"**It's going well. As a matter of fact...I've decided to stay here," answered the genius.**

"**Why?" asked Kimberly. **

"**Well...considering that if something were to go wrong, like a malfunction or something, I could go & see what the problem is and..." started Billy.**

"**Try to fix the problem. Makes perfect sense," said Tommy.**

"**But I thought you weren't used to being underwater," said Kimberly, remembering Billy's fear of fish & being underwater.**

"**Actually...I've been trying to get over that fear for some time," chuckled the genius, who didn't even noticed that he was blushing.**

"**Oh...and Tommy's the Black Ranger in his team," Kimberly said, suddenly bringing up the subject out of nowhere.**

"**I see. It has been a long time since you got back to being a Ranger. Congratulations. How long has it been?" asked Billy.**

"**Thanks a lot. It has been quite a while since I've gotten my powers back. But now...I'm getting the hang of it," said Tommy.**

"**You haven't been actually...you know...falling for one of them have you?" **

**Billy's expression suddenly turned to shock, & then to embarrassment. He slightly nodded sheepishly. Meaning that it was true.**

"**That's ok, man. We won't tell anyone," said Tommy.**

"**Thanks. I'd appreciate it if you didn't," answered Billy. "Oh...by the way Kim...congratulations on getting your powers back."**

"**Thanks Billy. It means a lot to me," replied Kimberly. "Oh...Tommy has also been training some new Ranger recruits."**

"**Really?" asked Billy, surprised.**

'**Why did you have to bring that up Beautiful?' thought Tommy.**

"**How did that happen?" asked Billy.**

**Just then...Tommy began explaining to him about his experiments with Anton Mercer, one of his partners in his dinosaur project, and Smitty, Anton's assistant. Just as they were completing some of their projects, they got attacked, the research destroyed, as well as the island. He barely made it out alive, until 3 of his students discovered the Dino gems, & in doing so...he had to teach them all he knew. **

"**Oh...that reminds me, Jason is also with us," said Tommy.**

"**He told me that he was going to the cyber café for some r/r," answered Kimberly.**

"**I see. He also got his back as well huh?" guessed the genius.**

"**Wait...how'd you know about that?" asked Tommy, surprised at how much the genius knew.**

"**Let's just say...it was a coincidence. If Kimberly got hers back, then it is obvious to me that Jason also got his back. Tell him I said congratulations," said Billy.**

"**Sure. Will do," said Tommy.**

"**It was good to see you again, Billy," said Kimberly.**

"**Likewise. I really miss talking with you guys," said Billy.**

"**Yeah, I know how that feels," said Tommy.**

"**Bye guys. And may the Power protect you both & Jason as well," said Billy.**

"**Same with you man," replied Tommy, just as the monitors went back to their original state.**

****

**Meanwhile...back at Haley's Cyberspace...Haley was discussing with Trent, the plan that Jason had told the other 3 Rangers. While they were talking, the door suddenly flew open & in came Jason, looking a bit exhausted.**

"**Jason...Are you all right? It's like you ran 5 miles nonstop," said Haley.**

"**Sorry I'm late. Got kind of lost," said Jason.**

"**Well...why didn't you call us? I'm sure Haley would've given you directions," said Kira.**

"**It was 6:30 p.m. at night. How can I find a pay phone if it is THAT dark?" retorted Jason.**

"**No need to get your shoes all caught up in a knot. We already did our part," said Ethan.**

"**You want something to drink Jason?" asked Haley.**

"**Yeah, sure. What do you got?" asked Jason, taking a seat with the others.**

"**How about some soda?" Haley asked.**

"**That'll be fine, thanks," answered Jason.**

"**Your welcome," replied Haley.**

**Jason suddenly noticed Trent, sitting by the others. He could easily recognize him because Tommy told the story about him & how Anton Mercer took him in as his own son.**

"**You must be Trent, son of Anton Mercer." Jason quickly noticed.**

"**Yeah. I am. Pleased to meet you. Haley told me about your plan to get you-know-who & you-know-who back together again," said Trent, shaking hands with the older leader of the Power Rangers.**

"**Haley...you didn't go into too much detail did you?" asked Jason.**

"**No...I didn't. Just summarized what you told them," answered Haley, getting Jason's soda.**

**After that quick chat, Jason turned his attention back to Connor & Ethan & asked, "So...did Tommy take the bait?"**

"**Did his girl take yours?" asked Ethan.**

"**Dude, you gotta stop acting like that," said Connor.**

"**Hey...I'm just trying to state the obvious," retorted Ethan.**

"**Answer my question...did he take it our not?" demanded Jason, trying to keep his voice down.**

**Connor sighed & answered, "Yes. Now...did Kimberly take your bait?"**

"**Yeah. Although it took a little persuasion in order to do so," said Jason.**

"**Here's your soda Jason," said Haley.**

"**Thanks," answered Jason.**

"**No problem," replied Haley.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Connor.**

"**What do you think Tommy would have done in order to persuade Kimberly?" asked Jason, trying to quiz them, taking a sip of his soda.**

"**Try a tickle attack?" guessed Ethan.**

"**Wow...really smart Sherlock. Did you figure that one out all by yourself or did someone tell you?" joked Connor.**

"**He's obviously right about that," said Jason. "Hey Kira...how's the song coming along?"**

"**It's going well. Why do you ask?" wondered Kira.**

"**Because in approximately..." Jason checked his watch. "1 hour and 10 min. they're going to be here," replied Jason.**

"**She's has tons of time to string up her guitar," said Connor.**

"**Yeah but...we don't have enough time to get the stuff ready. So...let's go," said Haley, trying to persuade the other 4 to help out.**

"**Sure thing, Haley. I'll go get the drinks ready," said Trent.**

"**I'll take care of the tables," said Connor, rearranging them & putting some of the remaining ones away.**

"**I'll go take care of the cleaning up," said Ethan.**

"**And I'll go help Kira with her music," replied Jason.**

**Ethan suddenly turned back & asked, "You know how to write music?"**

"**No...but I can help with lyric editing," answered back Jason.**

****

**As things began getting underway at Haley's Cyberspace...Tommy & Kimberly were getting ready as well back at Tommy's house. Of course...if they could sort out a few things first. Kimberly was wearing a silk pink dress & a small pink silk skirt with pink high heels. It sort of reminded Tommy of the Ninja Ranger suit that she wore, considering that it brought him back to old times. As soon as Kimberly was done getting ready, she asked Tommy, "So...how do I look? Not too flashy I hope."**

"**No. I think you look absolutely gorgeous, Beautiful," answered Tommy, trying not to impress her too much with his sweet talk.**

**Kimberly couldn't help but blush every time he said her nickname.**

**Tommy chuckled at Kimberly's reaction once he said her nickname & asked, "Shall we go?"**

"**But of course," replied Kimberly, taking his hand, as they headed to Haley's Cyberspace.**

****

**Meanwhile...back at Haley's, the group had finally finished the preparations & went to their assigned stations. Connor & Ethan were sitting down talking, while doing some homework, Kira & her band, they were just waiting in a certain area beside the stage. As soon as the couple arrived, they noticed that it looked a bit deserted at first. Kimberly noticed that some of the guys were missing. Tommy just wanted to know what was going on. But just as if his question was answered, they spotted a table in the middle of the room, with a lit candle on it, as well as two chairs, meaning that it was meant for them. And just as they passed by, they both saw Connor & Ethan, just conversing & doing their work.**

"**What's going on?" wondered Kimberly.**

"**I'm not sure," answered Tommy.**

"**Do you guys know what's going on?" Kimberly asked the two.**

"**No, we just got here a few minutes ago," replied the duo.**

**Kimberly rolled her eyes back to the table and said, "Ooookaayy."**

**Just then...Haley was waiting at the counter, ready to serve the two.**

"**Hey guys, what can I get ya?" she asked.**

"**Uh...Haley...do you know what's going on here?" asked Tommy.**

"**Uh...no. Why?" asked Haley.**

"**Connor & Ethan said that there was something going on down here," answered Tommy.**

"**Really?" asked Haley, trying her best not to give any clues.**

"**Haley...seriously, what is going on here?" asked Tommy.**

"**Why don't you just be patient & you'll find out soon," said a voice.**

**The two turned around to see Jason, leaning back against the wall, waiting in the dark. Once he came out, Tommy was really starting to get annoyed with the superstition.**

"**Jason...what are you doing here? And where are the others?" asked Tommy, starting to get confused.**

"**Don't worry, they'll be here. You guys want anything to drink?" asked Jason.**

"**I don't mind a latté," answered Kimberly.**

"**Make that two," replied Tommy.**

"**Sure thing," said Jason. "Hey, Trent..."**

"**Yeah?" answered Trent, from behind the counter.**

"**Two lattés man," replied Jason.**

"**No problem," said Trent, and went to get them ready.**

**While they were waiting, Tommy asked Jason again, "Seriously man, what exactly is going on here?"**

"**Well...I figured that since it has been a long time since you two have seen each other & that things weren't going well at first between you two, I thought you guys could use some quality time together & mend up a few things," said Jason. '**_Talk about too close for comfort._**' Jason thought to himself.**

"**I see," replied Tommy. "If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny."**

"**Who said I was making it up?" asked Jason.**

"**Look, all we heard from Connor & Ethan is that something was going on down here," said Tommy.**

"**Really? Those guys must have had their ears clogged or something, cause I've only heard slight rumors. But...then again...I might be wrong," said Jason.**

"**What is going on Jason?" asked Kimberly.**

"**Don't worry. Just sit back, relax, & everything will be revealed to you guys in due time," said Jason, trying to act all wise.**

**Kimberly sighed in defeat, knowing that it could go on for a while. "All right. But don't pull any fast ones, you hear?"**

"**Don't worry. I'm not pulling anything," answered Jason.**

"**Here's your two lattés guys," said Trent, coming back with them.**

"**Thanks Trent," said Tommy, taking it from him.**

"**No problem, Dr. O," answered Trent.**

"**So...who actually made you get into all this dinosaur stuff anyway?" asked Kimberly.**

"**That would be Haley," replied Tommy, pointing to her at the counter.**

"**You know...those DinoZords...they sorta..." started Kimberly.**

"**Bring back old times, huh?" guessed Tommy.**

"**You just took the words right out of my mouth," said Kimberly.**

**Tommy chuckled as he said, "It was quite obvious. I sometimes look at these guys and think 'Reminds me of the day I joined the others in their fight against Rita.'"**

"**It has been quite a while since you became a Ranger again," said Kimberly.**

"**Yeah, it has," said Tommy.**

"**So...the one who served us the drinks...the one called Trent, why does he even work here, late at night? Doesn't he have any parents or someone?" asked Kimberly.**

"**Oh...Trent. He does. But..." started Tommy.**

"**But what?" wondered Kimberly.**

"**Its just...he told that his original parents died in some sort of accident. A few years later...Anton Mercer took him in as his own son," explained Tommy.**

"**Oh...the poor thing. It must be hard," said Kimberly, with sincerity.**

"**Yeah it is. But then...something weird happened. Somehow...he stumbled across a Dino gem, but it had been tampered with & that is when you & Jason saw us battle him," continued Tommy.**

"**But...how could it have been tampered with?" wondered Kimberly.**

"**My only guess is...that one of Mesogog's creeps found it first & used it for their own purpose. That is when Trent discovered it somehow & it made him turn evil. But then...days later...he came back...& fought on our side, & destroyed Mesogog's monster. He also saved my life," finished Tommy.**

"**Wait a sec...you mean he's..." started Kimberly, suddenly shocked at the news.**

"**Yup. He's one of us now," said Tommy.**

"**But...how did he break the evil grip?" asked Kimberly.**

"**Well...back when I was in his position, you & the others never gave up on me. So...we did the same with Trent. I guess I could say......he figured it out on his own," replied Tommy.**

**While the two talked, Jason suddenly gave the nod to Kira & her band that it was time to perform.**

**Just as they took their sip of the latté, Kira appeared with her band. Kimberly was surprised to see her & wondered why she was here. To Tommy...it sort of seemed obvious that she wanted to perform for both of them.**

"**I'm glad you two could make it. I know it has been hard for both of you to try & mend a few things. And I also know of how close you two used to be. So...I wrote up a song...with the help of Jason & the others & decided to dedicate it...to the both of you. So...I hope you like it," said Kira, as she began to strum up her guitar.**

**As the beautiful sound of music began to fill up the room, Tommy turned to Kimberly & couldn't help but ask, "May I have this dance?"**

"**Yes...you may," replied Kimberly, taking his hand.**

**When life seems to bring you down**

**And you feel like you can't continue on...**

**Just call my name**

**And I'll be there...to help you along the way.**

**There are times when fear begins to take its toll**

**And doubt begins to take a hold on you**

**Just look deep in yourself**

**To find the courage within...to face your fears...**

**And if there's one thing you should know...**

**Is that you should know that you're not alone because...**

**Your friends are always with you till the end**

**They are always by your side**

**Throughout the thick & thin**

**As Kira continued singing, & Tommy & Kimberly continued to sway with the music... Ethan turned to Connor & asked, "Don't you think Kira's a good songwriter?"**

"**Yeah. I mean...when she began singing that song..." started Connor.**

"**You suddenly got lost in it," replied a voice.**

**The duo suddenly noticed Trent, taking a seat beside them, listening to Kira singing, while watching Tommy & Kimberly dance to the music.**

"**Trent...I suppose your done with your work," said Connor.**

"**As a matter of fact...you're right," said Trent.**

**When things start to get out of control**

**And you're unsure of what to do**

**You should always know...**

**That your friends will always be there...they will always be there, be there for you.**

**When you feel lost & all alone...**

**And darkness begins to close all around you,**

**Just keep believing...that you will make it through**

**And soon you will find...the light to guide you on your way.**

**And if the going gets tough...and your fear & doubts cloud your mind**

**You should know your friends are with you...with you through it all because...**

**Your friends are always with you till the end**

**They are always by your side**

**Throughout the thick & thin**

**When things start to get out of control**

**And you're unsure of what to do**

**You should always know...**

**That your friends will always be there...they will always be there, be there for you.**

**Friends stick together,**

**And never gives up hope**

**They always stay with you through the good times & the bad**

**And through the most difficult times**

**And if there's one thing that's for sure... is that they are with you through it all......**

**Because that's what friends are for.**

**While Tommy & Kimberly continued swaying to the music, he asked Kimberly, "Haven't I always said...that you always look pretty, even under the light, Beautiful?"**

**Kimberly turned red a bit, once Tommy said her nickname again, smiled & said, "Always, my Knight."**

**Now it was Tommy's turn to blush, considering that it was rare for her to say his nickname. While they were slow dancing under the light, Connor took out a small hankerchief & wiped the tears coming from his eyes. Ethan suddenly noticed it and asked, "Dude, you ok?"**

"**Yeah, I'm fine. Just emotional, that's all," said Connor, sniffling, & trying to stem the flow.**

"**Hey...it happens to all of us. They usually say it is better to let it out than keep it all inside," said Trent.**

"**Guys...I'm fine, really," said Connor, wiping the tears from his eyes.**

**Your friends are always with you till the end**

**They are always by your side**

**Throughout the thick & thin**

**When things start to get out of control**

**And you're unsure of what to do**

**You should always know...**

**That your friends will always be there...they will always be there, be there for you.**

**And no matter the distance between and no matter how far apart...**

**Is that they'll always be there, always be there......always be there.........be there for you.**

**As Kira finished the song, Connor & the others applauded loudly, considering that they found it to be excellent. Tommy & Kimberly couldn't help but join in, considering that they were impressed. As Kira & her band took a bow, Kimberly turned to Tommy & asked, "Tommy...you've always known that I loved you, right?"**

"**Of course. I've always felt the same way, even though you were far away, I never stopped thinking about you," said Tommy.**

"**I love you so much, Tommy," said Kimberly, tears coming from her eyes.**

"**Me too, Beautiful. Me too," replied Tommy.**

**As the two locked lips, Connor couldn't help but try & hold back the tears. Ethan noticed again & asked, "Dude...is it really that emotional?"**

"**Dude, you've gotta watch some drama movies man. Then you'll get the meaning of emotional," said Connor, wiping the tears off his face.**

"**I'm glad you two were able to sort things out," said Jason.**

**As the two turned to Jason, suddenly Tommy figured out the whole thing.**

"**Wait a second...this whole thing was just to bring us back together?!" guessed Tommy.**

"**Uh-oh. I think we've been found out," said Ethan, preparing to run out.**

"**Hold it you two," said Tommy, halting them in their tracks.**

"**Now...just a second, man," said Jason, trying to calm him down.**

"**Tommy...it was all Jason's idea," replied Haley.**

"**You just took it out of my mouth," said Jason.**

"**THIS...was your idea Jason?" asked Tommy, about to get really ticked off.**

"**Yeah. Sorry man. I should've told you," said Jason. "I knew you guys needed some time off, so...I sorta came up with the idea."**

**Tommy tried to hold back his anger a bit. Jason was beginning to get nervous. But just then... Tommy came & gave him a bear hug. He laughed as he said, "Thanks, man."**

"**What's gotten into you bro?" asked Jason.**

"**I think he accepts your apology, Jase," answered Kimberly.**

"**As for you two," said Tommy, referring to Connor & Ethan.**

"**We're sorry as well Dr. O," said Ethan.**

"**We should've told you sooner as well," said Connor, both pleading for mercy.**

"**Thanks," replied Tommy.**

**Connor suddenly turned to Ethan, & they both were like... 'What?!'**

"**I wanted to thank you all. I guess I've been acting like a complete idiot. I should've realized it sooner," said Tommy.**

"**No...don't say that man. It wasn't your fault. If you hadn't been there for her, she wouldn't even be here right now," said Jason.**

"**He's right Tommy. Otherwise, she would've been back in Mesogog's hands already," stated Haley.**

"**Like we said... we're all here for ya bro. Even Kimberly is, right?" asked Jason.**

"**Of course I am," said Kimberly, giving Tommy a quick peck on the cheek.**

"**Thanks you guys. For everything," said Tommy.**

"**Hey...we're all here for you man," said Trent.**

"**And we wouldn't have it any other way," said Kira.**

"**Oh by the way Jase, Billy called us a while ago & told us that he wanted to congratulate you on getting back your powers," said Kimberly.**

"**Oh really? How is the old genius?" asked Jason.**

"**He says he's doing fine. Decided to stay on Aquatar to help the other Rangers out," said Tommy.**

"**Wait a second...who's he?" asked Connor.**

"**In case you guys weren't paying attention, he was the smart one in the team. The genius, I might add," said Kira.**

"**Sounds like someone's been doing their homework," teased Jason.**

"**Well...at least I've been paying attention, even in class, unlike two that I know," said Kira.**

"**Hey...just because we don't pay attention, doesn't mean we can't hear you ya know," said Ethan.**

"**Jeez guys, lighten up a bit," said Kira.**

"**You guys definitely need to learn when to not take things too seriously," said Kimberly.**

"**Yeah...and like YOU don't, Beau..." but Tommy was cut off short.**

"**Uh...what did I just say about the "B" word?" asked Kimberly, trying to get the best of him with that old rule of theirs.**

"**Now who needs to lighten up?" shot back Connor.**

**Kira couldn't help but just find amusement in the way that Connor kept acting, considering that he actually DID need to learn when to not take things seriously, too seriously. She heaved a sigh as she said, "Boys...when will they EVER learn?"**

"**I heard that," said Ethan.**

**Just then...Haley came & gave the rest of the guys some soda & said, "I'm just glad you guys are back together & have resolved everything."**

"**Here's to friendship," said Ethan.**

"**To friendship," said the rest.**

**Just then, Connor decided to use up a line from the 'Three Musketeers' to lighten things up.**

"**All for one..." started Connor.**

"**And one for all," finished Haley.**

"**Here, here," said Jason.**

"**Ditto on that," said Ethan.**

"**Same here," said Trent.**

"**Count me in," said Kira.**

****

**And there you have it folks. The ending to my story. Go ahead and give me your opinions on it or on the song I made. Like it, hate it? I don't mind. But...it was my first on creating my own song. And...thanks a whole bunch to those who have reviewed. I definitely appreciate it. I might plan to write a sequel very soon. **

**Until the next.**

**Powering down.**

**R/R please.**


End file.
